Die Abenteuer von Kathi Scott & Ela McCoy
by Feuertaufe
Summary: Guckt einfach bei "Star Trek - Am Rande des Wahnsinns" von Laternenlicht in Elas Pof
1. Kapitel 1 - it begins

**STAR TREK - AM RANDE DES WAHNSINNS**

Kapitel 1: It begins..

Ein kleiner Raum.. Klein – Metallisch.. Wir werden drauf gehen..! Nur ein kleiner Riss in der Hülle und.. Puff! Man.. ich bin schon so paranoid wie mein Bruder.. Ich sollte weniger Zeit mit ihm verbringen, was irgendwie schwer sein wird auf einem Schiff. Schiff.. Enterprise.. Mit Kathi! Meine Akademien-Kumpanin! Der Weltall ist voller Krankheiten und Gefahr.. Eingepackt in Stille und Dunkelheit – am besten noch mit Rosa Schleifchen drum als wunderschönes Präsent..

Plötzlich riss mich Kathi, die am Fenster stand und in diese Todesfalle Weltraum blickte, aus meinen Gedanken:

„Unglaublich, oder?" sagte sie zu mir. Oh ja.. Unglaublich seinem Tod entgegen zu blicken..

Um nett zu sein und nicht gleich mit meinem Bruder Dr. Pillchen vom Krankenstatiönchen in eine Schublade gesteckt zu werden, antwortete ich ihr:

„Oh ja.. Dein Bruder dient auf diesem Schiff, oder?"

Wer sonst? Gibt ja wahrscheinlich nicht so viele Sternenflottenoffiziere mit dem Namen Scott, die im Maschinenraum eines Schiffes arbeiten..

„MG? Ja, im Maschinenraum als Chefingenieur. Deiner ist aber auch auf der Enterprise, oder?"  
>Leider Gottes, ja.. „Ja, Leonard. Oberarzt. Ich bin im Maschinenraum unter deinem Bruder und du auf der Krankenstation unter meinem."<p>

Verdammt klang das zweideutig.. Aber gut, dass Kathi das nicht mitbekommen hat.. Also schön darüber schweigen..

Endlich da. Zwar noch immer Weltall, aber immerhin keine Mini-Blechbüchse mehr.

Zu Beginn begrüßte uns der Captain, der viel mehr nach einem Kerl aussah, der alles und jeden anbaggert, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist..

Dann sah ich meinen Bruder.. Er guckte mich blöd an. Ich guckte ihn blöd an. Man, sieht der alt und faltig aus.. Seh ich auch so aus? Naja.. Hoffentlich nicht.. Sonst ende ich noch wie er..

Plötzlich machte der alte Sack – gut, dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann.. Ich schmunzle - den Mund auf:  
>„Ok, ihr denkt, ihr seid gut auf das hier vorbereitet. Aber ich sage euch: Das Weltall ist nichts als Krankheit und Gefahr, umgeben von Dunkelheit und Stille. Das wird euch spätestens bewusst werden, wenn die ersten von den Neuen mit blutenden Augäpfeln ankommen werden. Dann müsst ihr denen so schnell das richtige Medikament geben und dürft nicht zögern."<p>

Dann dreht Leonard zu Kathi um und redet mit ihr.. Da will ich mich mal nicht einmischen. Ich laufe eine Runde durch den Raum und stolpere auf einmal.

Dann sagt irgendwas

„Hey! Pass gefälligst auf!"

Ich bin total verwirrt. Bin ich jetzt völlig mischugge? Dann erblicke ich so ein kleines grünes Männchen, was mich finster anstarrt und auf's Böseste über meine Dummheit schimpft.

„E..Entschuldige, bitte.. Du bist so klei.." .. das war falsch.

Er rastet völlig aus:  
>„Klein!? KLEIN!? Du bist klein! Du und dein Gehirn! Du bist so.."<br>„Keenser!" sagte eine männliche Stimme plötzlich. Und ich öffnete langsam meine vor Angst, Scham und Fluchtgedanken zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Ein mittelgroßer, dunkelhaariger Mann reicht mir hilfsbereit seine Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen.

„Ich bin Commander Lieutenant Montgomery Scott.. Ich arbeite im Maschi..." Oh.. Kathis Bruder. Ich hätte ihn mir anders vorgestellt.. Dicker und jünger – hey! Wenigstens etwas Positives an dem Tag – ein recht hübsches Chefchen.

„Hallo?" Oh.. Ich hab nicht mehr zugehört und schaue ihn nun mit großen Augen an.

Er lacht. Na danke..

„Ich wollte wissen, wer du bist."

„Lieutenant Ela McCoy. Ich bin Kadett für.."

„MEINEN MASCHINENRAUM! Sag bloß du bist unser McCoy seine Schwester!" Autsch.. Böses Deutsch.. Ich schenke ihm am besten mal einen Duden..

Ich nickend sehe mich um und bemerke, dass Kathi und alle anderen verschwunden sind.

Nur Mr Scott, ich und dieser komische grüne Kobold sind hier.

„Wollen wir uns mal deine neue Heimat auf dem Schiff an sehen?" fragte mich Mr Scott mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

„Ehm.. Klar.. Gern." sagte ich – ein wenig irritiert durch seine Freude. (sowas kenn ich eigentlich nicht.. Ich kenne ja nur meinen Bruder.. Und unsere Eltern sind ebenso.)

Wir liefen die Flure entlang und standen dann vor einem Lift. Stiegen ein. Fuhren runter – oder hoch? Keine Ahnung.

Die Türen glitten auf.

Begrüßt wurden wir von hektischen, rotuniformierten Menschen und einem lauten Geknurre.

„Mr Scott.. Was i.."

„Nennen Sie mich doch Scotty." unterbrach er mich.

„Gut, Scotty.." sagte ich und machte um seinen Namen herum Gänsefüßchen in der Luft. „Was soll das Geknurre hier?"

„Knurren!? Das ist ein Schnurren. Unser Warp-Kern schnurrt wie ein kleines Kätzchen." erklärte er.

„Spuckt er auch Fellknäuele?" fragte ich.

„Dein Bruder kann dich nicht abstreiten.."

Mehr sagte er nicht.

„Hier! Anziehen!" sagte ein Rotuniformierter und warf mich meine Kleidung zu.

„Danke.." Rot.. Gibt's das auch in schwarz?

„Ich geh mich mal umziehen.." sagte ich zu Scotty und drehte mich auf der Hacke, um meine Kabine zu suchen.

Eigentlich ist der Maschinenraum ja toll. Auf dem Weg zum Lift kam ich an einer Konsole vorbei.. Sie blinkte.. Und dort war ein roter Knopf, wo ein Totenkopf drauf war.. Sehr verlockend.. Nur einmal drücken...?

Plötzlich haute mir Scotty auf die Finger.

„Na na na! Ab umziehen, Fräulein. Und drück keine roten, tödlichen Knöpfe!" schickte er mich weg.

Gut.

Auf dem Weg durch die Flure traf ich Kathi, die gespannt auf ihr Tablet guckte und sich versuchte zurecht zu finden.

„Na, wie ist es dir ergangen, Ela?", fragte sie mich neugierig. Ganz gut.. Bis darauf, dass ich über einen Kobold gestolpert bin.. Ob es hier irgendwo ein Goldtöpfchen – ach Quatsch.

„Oh du glaubst nicht, wie toll es im Maschinenraum ist, alles ist so aufregend, überall passiert was, die Konsolen blinken…" erzählte ich ihr. Weniger sarkastisch klingend als gedacht.

„Der Warpkern fliegt in die Luft…", ergänzte sie. Ich gab mir einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Hat Lennys Sarkasmus und Pessimismus schon auf dich abgefärbt?" knurrte ich spaßeshalber.

„Weiß nicht, entweder er hasst mich oder er mag mich – ich bin mir nicht so sicher."

„Oh, er mag dich bestimmt. Quartier A14, weißt du, wo dass ist?"

„Sicherlich dicht bei Quartier A11."

„Dein Bruder hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit Doktor McCoy verwandt bin", brachte sie unser Gespräch wieder in Gang, nachdem wir ein paar Kurven gelaufen waren – ohne gegen die Wände zu rennen. Ein Wunder für uns.

„Doktor McCoy hat mich dasselbe gefragt."

„Der weiß doch aber, dass ihr nicht verwandt seid."

Kichernd liefen wir beide durch die Gänge, während sie hin und wieder „Du bist blöd"sagte – Komplimente über Komplimente! Leider ist es schwer, gleichzeitig zu kichern, zu laufen und zu gucken, wo man hinläuft. In unserem großen Talent war auch veranlagt, in jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Also rannten wir zielgerichtet in zwei gelbuniformierte Menschen, die grade anscheinend von der Brücke kamen. Hinter ihnen war ein Vulkanier in blau und eine Frau in rot.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Kathi in den gelben Bauch vor sich.

Und ich starrte einen großen, durchtrainierten Asiaten an.. Seit wann sind Asiaten so groß?

„Kjein Problemm", kam es zurück. - Cooler Akzent! Russisch! Ob er Vodka in seinem Quartier hat?

„Ihr seid neu auf dem Schiff", sagte der Vulkanier.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete ich.

„Dann sollten sie vielleicht in ihr Quartier gehen und sich für ihren ersten Dienst vorbereiten."

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg", erwiderte Kathi.

„Ich zjeige euich gjerne denn Wjeg", sagte der Russe, und der andere in gelb - ein Asiate - nickte.

„Vielen Dank", meinte ich.

Nette Menschen! Bis auf den Vulkanier.. Der wirkt steif.. Scheint eine Volkskrankheit zu sein..

Aber zurück zu den Gelbuniformierten: Es waren Hikaru Zulu und Pavel Chekov, mit denen wir später viele lustige Badminton-Turniere erlebt haben.

Endlich in meiner Kabine angelangt, schlüpfte ich in meine Uniform.

Ernsthaft, Leute? Ein Kleidchen? Für eine Frau, die im Maschinenraum arbeitet? Na super.. Wer hat die Teile designt!?


	2. Kapitel 2 - Unsere Mission

Monate vergingen – Okay.. Nur zwei. Und ich hatte Geburtstag.

Gerade als Scotty ein Paket wegbeamte und ich wieder zum Warp-Kern wollte kam Kathi aufgelöst zu ihrem Bruder.

Was wohl los war? Ach naja.. Sie wird es schon verraten. (Hat sie später auch.)

Am Warp-Kern angelangt merkte ich, dass heute ein langweiliger Tag ist.

Schrauben, Messwerte vergleichen, Messwerte annähernd richtig, Schrauben, Messwerte komplett falsch, Fluchen, Schrauben, Messwerte annähernd richtig, freuen..

Kathi's zuvor verschollenes Geschenk tauchte wieder auf – der von Scotty verbeamte Beagle auch. Ein glücklicher Tag für uns alle – außer Pille.. Der ist nie glücklich, glaube ich.

Immer wieder saßen wir gemeinsam am Essenstisch. Immer wieder bemerkte ich schmunzelnd, dass Kathi gedanklich total abschaltete, wenn Sotty und ich uns über technische Werte und Anomalien unterhielten. Sie sah dabei echt knuffig und gleichzeitig total behindert aus.

Und wie schon fast zur Tradition geworden, saßen wir gemeinsam am Essenstisch, als der Captain mit seinem gewohnten schlendernden „Hey, Ladies. It's Jim Kirk"-Gang auf uns zu.

„Ja, nun sieh sich das mal einer an, wer sitzt denn hier nun zusammen! Du magst sie doch, Pille."

„Ja, aber nur weil sie unterwürfig ist und mich nicht stört oder mich an einen Nervenzusammenbruch bringt…und sie verlässlich ist."

„Unterwürfig?", fragte Kathi. Anscheinend erhoffte sie sich eine Entschuldigung. Die blieb jedoch aus.

„Ja, unterwürfig", sagte Leonard.

„Ich geb dir gleich mal unterwürfig, Pille, und dann kratzt du dich gefälligst allein vom Warpkern."

„Hast du ihn grad Pille genannt?", fragte Captain Kirk erstaunt.

„Ja, ich darf das", erwiderte die mutige kleine Kathi stolz und lehnte sich zurück. Sie sah sehr siegessicher aus.

„Aber lass meinen Warpkern aus eurem Konflikt, Kathi. Ich liebe diesen Warpkern, und wenn du ihn kaputt machst…"

„Kannst du keine Marshmallows mehr darüber rösten. Ok, MG, ich klatsch ihn in der Krankenstation gegen irgendeine Wand", meinte sie. Ich kicherte unweigerlich, bemerkte dann aber Kirks herausforderndes Blick.

„Wollen sie nicht auch was sagen Lieutenant...Wer sind sie doch gleich?"

„Lieutenant Ela McCoy und nein, Sir, ich würd mich da gerne raushalten."

„Ja, ja, so ne Schwester hab ich also. Fällt mir einfach in den Rücken…", grummelte Pille. In den Rücken fallen? Immer wieder gern.

„Sie sind Pilles Schwester? Pille, du hast ne Schwester? Wieso weiß ich nicht, dass die auf meinem Schiff ist?", war Captain Kirk ganz entsetzt. Der wusste allen ernstes nicht, wer mein Bruder ist.. Cool.  
>Kathi und ich antwortet dann auf einen Schlag:<p>

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mal die Personalakten ihrer Neuen lesen."

„So viel zum Thema unterwürfig, Pille", meinte Kirk.

„Weshalb ich eigentlich hier war: Lieutenant - oder Schwester Scott?", begann Kirk.

„Wenn, dann Doktor…", sagte ich. Die besteht echt auf ihren Doktortitel – Olle Angeberin.

Daraufhin konnt' ich mir kein Schmunzeln vergleichen. Als ich meinen Bruder anblickte merkte ich, dass er mich beobachtete und ebenfalls schmunzeln musste – Mist.. Weiß der, was ich denke?

„In Ordnung: Doktor Scott, Sie sind doch die Leiterin meiner Pharmazie-Abteilung. Das heißt, sie kennen sich mit Wirkstoffen und so 'nem Zeug aus, nicht?"

„Doch, so ein bisschen…", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Toll wie der Captain drumherum redet.. Muss wohl ein Talent der männlichen Spezies sein.

„Ich dachte mir, sie könnten uns auf einer Mission unterstützen."

Wieso darf sie auf Mission und ich nicht? Okay, klar.. Leute in roter Uniform sind mit tendenziell monoton wachsender Wahrscheinlichkeit die Menschen, die ihr Leben lassen, wenn sie auf Mission sind.. Aber trotzdem. Will auch.. Ich schmolle unweigerlich, weshalb mein Bruder leise lacht – Man.. Der soll sich Hobbies suchen – oder Freunde. Oder Tribbles wiederbeleben.

„Ja, theoretisch könnte ich das…" sagte Kathi, während ihr die Panik immer deutlicher ins Gesicht geschrieben ist. Wenn Captain Kirk irgendwas anfasst, geht garantiert auch was kaputt. Kathi hat mir auch mal erzählt, dass er genau ein Mal in der Pharmazie-Abteilung war und sie seither eine „Nicht-Betreten-Es-Sei-Denn-Es-Geht-Nicht-Anders"-Plakette an ihrer Türe hängen hat. Unser Captain scheint also ein richtiger Grobmotoriker zu sein. Ich sollte ihn von meinen Sprengstoffen fernhalten ansonsten landen wir im Weltall – oah der Weltall.. Der Tod umgibt uns..

Kirk riss mich aus meinen paranoiden Todesfantasien:

„Super!" Er holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu uns.

„Wir fliegen - wie sie sicherlich alle wissen - grad auf einen Planeten zu, der in die Föderation aufgenommen werden möchte. Der Rat, der für die Aufnahme zusammengestellt wurde, hat uns eingeladen, am Wissensaustausch zum Kennenlernen teilzunehmen. Einige Vertreter ihrer Intelligenz sind schon auf der Erde und beantworten in Schulen und Unis Fragen und machen andere intelligente Dinge."

„Wunderschöne Beschreibung", merkte ich an. Kathi grinste ein wenig. Pille musterte sie mit einem Blick, den er auch immer drauf hatte, wenn ich seinem aus Holzklötzen gebautem Burg-Haus-Turm-Bruchbuden-Dings zu Nahe kam. (Allen ernstes – welcher Teenager spielt noch mit Holzklötzen? Oke.. Er wurde zum Babysitten verdonnert, weil unsere Eltern es nicht für nötig fanden, uns mit zu nehmen.. Aber dennoch.. Lesen wäre definitiv reifer gewesen, als sich mit seiner zweijährigen Schwester um einen blauen Holzklotz zu kloppen..)

„Jedenfalls sollten wir zur Sternzeit 1403,10 einen Tag auf ihrem Planeten an einem Gymnasium verbringen. Dabei sind schon Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Pille, Scotty, Uhura und ich. Und Sie kommen doch auch, oder, Doktor Scott?"

„Ehhhhhh" stammelte Kathi. Mensch, Mädchen. Ich muss dir Nachhilfe in puncto Schlagfertigkeit geben – sonst endest du am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette.

„Stopp, da wird sie volljährig", rettete ich sie – oder versuchte es. „Und da werden wir gemeinsam ihren Geburtstagskuchen Essen, wenn sie Pause hat, und das geht nicht, wenn sie in einer Schule rumhockt." Überhaupt nichts geht in der Schule. Nicht einmal lernen. Allen Ernstes.. Schule war schon immer blöd.

„Gut, dann kommen sie auch mit, Lieutenant McCoy", lächelte Jim. Scheiße.. Da hab ich den Salat. Ich muss mit.. Ich sah Kathi perplex an, die komischerweise mich ebenfalls perplex ansah.

Das hat der Captain doch geplant..

„Ihr kommt gegen halb 8 zum Transporterraum, in schöner gewaschener Uniform und mit gekämmten Haaren. Und bringt eure besten Manieren mit, wir sind sowas wie Botschafter." Gute Botschafter. Eine unterwürfige Doktorin, ein zu groß geratener Asiate, ein komischer Halbvulkanier, ein sarkastisch-verbitterter Arzt, ein verpeilter Chefingenieur, eine ständig beleidigte durch ihren halbvulkanischen Freund teilweise ignorierte Xenolinguistin, ein russischer Ensign, der wahrscheinlich schon als Kind das Periodensystem als Holz-Puzzle daheim hatte, ein stammelnder, kindischer Captain des Raumschiffes Flirtingprise und ich – eine fast sarkastisch-verbitterte Irgendwas.

„Sie werden uns hassen", prophezeite Kathi. Oh ja und wie..

Wir sind nicht ganz die besten Botschafter.. Da könnte man genau so gut einen Tribble oder Keenser – oder beide – dahinstellen.. Und beide wären weitaus produktiver und repräsentativer als wir alle.

Kirk wollte grad gehen, da sagte Kathi (Gott.. Lass den Mann endlich abhauen..):

„Eine Bedingung, dann komm ich mit."

„Stellen Sie grade Bedingungen an ihren Captain?", fragte Kirk herausfordernd.

„Ich hab keine Angst vor Ihnen, schließlich wollen Sie ja ihre Drogen von mir." Er sagte gar nichts, deshalb fuhr sie fort – Kirk sprachlos. Wow, Kathi. Respekt. Ich war leicht sprachlos.

„Zur Sternzeit 1403,15 und 1403,16 haben Ela, Pavel, Hika, MG und ich frei. Und Susan Matjes und Melanie und Jasmin Hartig. Und dann feiern wir meinen Geburtstag. Und wenn Pille sich benimmt, lade ich ihn vielleicht auch ein, dann braucht er auch frei."

Pille starrte entsetzt an, aber Kirk nickte.

Tja.. Arschkarte gezogen, mein liebes Brüderlein.

„Einverstanden, ich hab nichts dagegen. Komma 16 brauchen alle zum Ausnüchtern?"

„Sicherlich…", sagte Kathi und schien selbst verwundert über ihren Mut und ihre Erpressungsmethode.

„Hey Pille, dann musst du dich ja anstrengen, scheint ne coole Party zu werden!"

Pille grummelte was Unverständliches vor sich hin, und der Captain sah wieder Kathi an.

„Bin ich auch eingeladen?", wollte er wissen.

„Muss ich mir noch überlegen.", antwortete sie prompt. Pass ja auf, dass du nichts falsches sagst, Kathi.. MG sah sie anerkennend an.

„In Ordnung, der Ablauf ist wie folgt geplant: Wir treffen uns 20 vor 8 mit dem Direktor, sein Name ist Knewel. Wir verbringen die ersten beiden Stunden mit der 12a, einer diesjährigen Abschlussklasse. Im Physikunterricht mit einem Jörg Engelwardt dürfen sie uns Fragen stellen, und dann machen wir mit der Klasse Geschichte bei einer"…er kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Uniform.. Wow, muss ein schwieriger Name sein, dass nicht einmal der Captain... „…Frau Witzig.".. ich nehm's zurück.. „Dann verlassen wir die 12a und besuchen den Kursunterricht. Irgendwas mit Ethik und Sozialkunde, da teilen wir uns noch auf. Dann machen wir wieder mit der 12a eine Stunde Englisch bei Frau Bäcker und eine Stunde Französisch mit Frau Speht bei irgendeiner anderen Klasse. Dann verabschieden wir noch die 12a und gehen anschließend zu Herrn Zandel in den Chemieunterricht einer 10. Klasse und Biologie in einer 9.. Das war dann unser Tag mit Schülern, dann reden wir mit den Lehrern und am Abend mit dem Rat. Wir schätzen, dass wir um 11 wieder auf dem Schiff sind."

Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen, während Kathi und Pille sagten:

„Klingt ja super"


	3. Kapitel 3: Brückenkids vsTaube Nüsschen

Bis dahin waren noch 14 Tage.. Lang genug, um sich mental vorzubereiten – oder sich voll laufen zu lassen. Das entscheidet sich spontan.

Wie so manche Nachmittage waren wir auf dem Sportdeck der Enterprise – mit Hikaru und Pavel. Wir spielten zum zeitlichen Vertreib und auch ein wenig, um die heimlich genaschte Schokolade abzutrainieren, Badminton. (Das war besser als die Sit-Ups, die mir mein Bruder empfohlen hat, während er meinen Bauch anstupste.. Das kriegt der zurück.. Ob so ein Badmintonschläger hart genug ist..? Naja.. Rachepläne später)

Während wir aufbauten, spielte Uhura mit irgendeiner anderen Frau Tennis. Pffff.. Tennis.

„Uhura spielt Tennis?", fragte Hika – es verwunderte als nicht nur mich

„Ja, sie chat mjir mal erzjählt, dass sie spjielt", sagte Pavel. Langsam gewöhn ich mich an die vielen j's in seinen Wörtern..

„Hey, spielt ihr Federball?", rief Uhura von ihrem Feld herüber.

„Nein, dass ist Badminton!", schrie Hika ihr zu. Kathi und ich sahen uns an. Das könnte jetzt ´ne Weile dauern.

„Badminton-Federball - wo ist der Unterschied?" - kein Wunder, dass sie Tennis spielt. Von Badminton hat sie ja keine Ahnung.

Pavel begann grad zu erklären, als es mir zu bunt wurde. Ich schritt zwischen die beiden:

„Sind wir hier zum Quatschen oder zum Spielen?"

Ich bemerkte Kathi's dankenden Blick.

„Aufschlag, Mädchen", rief Kathi und warf den Ball in die Luft. Sie warf den Ball, schlug dagegen und sorgte für unseren ersten Punkt.. Ohne, dass ich was machen musste. Ach wie schön Sport sein kann

„1 zu 0 für uns", sagte ich und gab Kathi eine Highfive. Nächster Aufschlag. Der Ball flog hin, her, hoch, runter, links, rechts – flog einmal (leider nur fast) gegen Uhuras Kopf, während diese uns gelangweilt zusah. Und das erste Spiel gewannen wir 15:12. Und der erste Satz ging auch an uns. Dann machten wir Pause, Uhura lachte die Jungs aus – vielleicht ist sie doch nicht so übel. Immerhin freut sie sich für uns.

Den zweiten Satz gewannen die Jungs.. Wir sollten Keenser mitnehmen,.. Vielleicht bringt der grüne Kobold Glück?

Wir mussten noch einen dritten Satz spielen – Yuppie..

Da ich langsam keine Lust mehr hatte, wurden meine Bälle richtig fies, was dazu führte, dass wir 15:14 in Führung gingen. Jubel von den Rängen – inzwischen sah uns wohl das halbe Schiff zu, der Captain war auch da (Wann zur Hölle sind die alle her gekommen?) - spornte uns an und auch Kathi spielte immer fieser – braves Mädchen.

Letztlich verloren die Jungs und wir gewannen. Tja, Kirk. Siehst'e mal. Wir sind besser, als deine Brückenkommando-Hupfdohlen.

Kathi und ich feierten uns ein bisschen, während Captain Kirk da saß und uns anstarrte. Spanner-Alarm?

Wir gingen zu ihm rüber, weil unsere Flaschen dort lagen.

„Interessant, was Schwestern so drauf haben", meinte er und reichte uns unsere Flaschen.

„Manchmal mehr als Brüder", antwortete Kathi. Recht hat sie.

„Ihr habt Chekov und Sulu besiegt, ihr seid anscheinend richtig gut" bermerkte der Captain bewundernd

„Na ja, sie chaben erst dreizjehn mjal gjegen uns gjewonnen, und wir achtunddrejzig mjal", rechtfertigte sich Pavel – ernsthaft, Junge?

„Chekov, Sie zählen ernsthaft mit?"

Dann gingen wir zwei auf unsere Quartiere. Duschen, gammeln, die verlorenen Kalorien durch Schokolade wiedergewinnen..


	4. Kapitel 4: Der Tag zuvor

Kapitel 4: Der Tag zuvor

Die Tage verstrichen. Mal da ein falscher Messwert, mal dort ein schimpfender Scotty, mal hier ein ein tollpatschiger Captain im Maschinenraum..

Irgendwann, ich glaube Sternzeit 1403,09, kam der Captain zu Kathi und mir, als wir beide beim Essen waren.

„Ja, Mädels! Gut, euch zu treffen!" sagte er fröhlich und beinah erleichtert, uns gefunden zu haben.

Junge, wehe du klaust mir meine Erbsensuppe.. Futterneid auf der Enterprise.. Ich dachte wir leben im modernen Zeitalter und nicht in der Steinzeit.

„Zwei Sachen: Erstens: Essen für morgen in der Kantine, ihr habt die Wahl zwischen Nudeln mit roter Soße, ´ner andorianischen Teigtasche oder einem castorischen Getreidebrei. Was wollt ihr?"

„Teigtasche", kam von uns beiden hochmotiviert – alles andere ist ja irgendwie nicht essbar.

„Zweitens: Ihr müsst morgen toll aussehen. Und entspannt", begann Kirk.

„Sehen wir nicht immer toll aus?", fragte ich dazwischen und schmiss mein Haar grazil zurück. Kirk überging meine Szene. Na danke, du ignoranter Mistkerl.. Für dich werf ich nochmal mein Haar zurück. Ich verschränkte trotzig – wie ein kleines Kind, was kein Eis bekommen hatte – die Arme.

„Und deshalb dürft ihr heute die einzige Badewanne des Schiffes benutzen. Ich hab einen Badeplan entworfen, McCoy ist heute um 9 und Scott kurz nach halb 10 dran. Bis morgen dann!" und weg war er. Also baden – das ist ja voll was für wasserscheue Menschen wie mich.. Duschen ist ja voll ok. Aber baden? Boah..

Naja.. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen. Um neun war ich im Bad, setzte mich in die Wanne, pustete Schaum umher und war schon nach einer viertel Stunde wieder aus der Wanne.. Zu viel Wasser..

Ich bürstete meine Haare, kämpfte mit meinen Locken, hüpfte in mein zu großes T-shirt und meine Boxershort (Männerklamotten sind derbe praktisch! Das sollte Frau im Maschinenraum tragen) und ging kurz nach halb zehn aus dem Bad. Kathi und ich liefen fast gegeneinander – wie immer – und ich wünschte ihr dann eine angenehme Nacht.

Leicht müde trottete ich den Flur entlang Richtung Quartier A14 – auf meinem Weg sahen mich so manche Kadetten und Offiziere komisch an, mag an der Kleidung liegen – außer mein Bruder: Der winkte mir als Gute-Nacht-Gruß. Irgendwie süß.. Bald liest er mir noch vor.. 'Klingöninchen und die sieben Tribbles' oder so.

Schmunzelnd betrat ich mein Quartier, riegelte die Tür ab und warf mich mit Schwung auf mein Bett. Ich liebe mein Bett..


	5. Kapitel 5: Planetenbesuch

Kapitel 5: Kathi's Geburtstag auf unbekanntem Planet Klasse M

Aufstehen, anziehen, Haare bürsten, Zähne putzen, versuchen, durch Make-Up Augenringe zu verstecken – der allmorgentliche Wahnsinn eben, bis auf eines: Kathi's Geburtstag!

Leonard und ich warteten in der Kantine (Scotty hatte sich bereiterklärt, den todesmutigen Job, Kathi zu wecken, auf sich zu nehmen – ist ja immerhin seine Schwester.. Er hat jahrelang trainieren können, ihren Werf-, Schlag- und Tretattacken auszuweichen).

Als sie kam riefen wir ihr lauthals die besten Glückwünsche entgegen. Ich umrannte sie beinah mit meiner Knuddelattacke – selbst Schuld.. Sie kennt mich. Sie weiß, dass ich sowas mache.. Sie hätte vorbereitet sein müssen.

Sie ließ das Ganze über sich ergehen und aß ein Sandwich. Ihr Bruder auch. Auf die gleiche Art und Weise. Oh mein Gott.. Verwandtschaft nicht abstreitbar.

Kathi hasste es, wenn ihr alle gratulierten.. Um so amüsanter war es, ihren Gesichtausdruck die ganze Zeit zu beobachten.

Nach dem Essen holten wir alle noch schnell unsere Sachen und gingen zum Transporterraum.

Da standen schon so ziemlich alle, nur der Captain nicht. Hika und Pavel grinsten dumm und versteckten etwas hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Alles Gute!", schrien sie dann auf einmal los, und Pavel pustete eine Ladung Luftschlangen über Kathi hinweg.

Ich knipperte ihr Ballons an die Tasche, und die Jungs holten auch noch welche raus.

„Hatten wir wohl die selbe Idee, Jungs", meinte ich lächelnd – paar Dumme ein Gedanke.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst", sagte Kathi. Ist doch voll reif. Sternenflottenoffizier mit bunten Ballons an der Tasche.

Wir grinsten sie doof an. Außer Pille.. Der war genervt.

„Der Captain meinte, ich soll die ersten schon runterbeamen", meinte der Transporteroffizier.

Also stellten wir uns auf die Plattform.

Ich hatte Kuchen und Kerzen mit. Kuchen auf der Enterprise zu backen ist echt schwer.. Find mal Puderzucker.. Oder Schokolade..

Das Beamen begann.. Es kribbelte.. Kitzelte..

Plötzlich standen wir auch einem Schulhof und komische Menschen starrten uns an.

Hilfe.. Menschen.. Tu sie wegmachen..

Dann begann ein alter Mann mit weißen Haaren zu reden..

„Herzlich Willkommen hier am Ludwigsgymnasium!", rief er uns entgegen.

„Captain Kirk?", sagte er unsicher und schaute uns der Reihe nach an.

Als ob wir Captain sind.. Schauen sie uns doch mal an.. Die mit ihren Luftballons und ich mit meiner Angst vor Wasser und Menschenmassen..

„Hier", sagte Kirk, als er und Spock hinter Herrn Knewel materialisierten.

„Ah, gut Sie zu sehen, Captain, Ich freue mich! Ich bin Direktor Knewel. Ich…" mehr weiß ich nicht mehr.. Der Mann ist schlimmer als eine Schlaftablette.. Das Sandmännchen real life..

Anscheinend beschrieb er uns den Weg zu dem Raum, den wir in der ersten Stunde besuchen sollen.. Das habe ich nicht mitbekommen, weil ich Baugerüst, Klocontainer und Schulkuh (die haben eine Schulkuh! Eine Plastekuh in natürlicher Kuhgröße! Ob die Scotty hochbeamen und klauen kann? Die macht sich bestimmt voll gut im Maschinenraum oder auf der Brücke..) angeschaut und analysiert habe. Bis auf die Kuh gefällt es mir hier – absolut nicht. Langsam vermiss ich die Akademie..

Zum Glück hatte Kathi die Wegbeschreibung mitbekommen und zeigte mir, wohin wir mussten.

Plötzlich stand ein trainierter, mittelgroßer Mann vor uns. Graue Haare, Brille. Muss wohl Herr Engelwardt sein.

„Hallo liebe Gäste..", fing er an, dann viel sein Blick auf die Ballons an Kathis Tasche. Er grinste dumm und meinte zu ihr: „Hey, du hast Geburtstag? Die werden dich mit den Ballons voll fertig machen, Kleine. Wollen Sie sich selber vorstellen?", fragte er dann. Der Mann hat Humor.

Wir redeten ein bisschen mit dem Lehrer (er hat coole Sprüche drauf. Können wir den mitnehmen? So als Pausenclown?), die Schüler starrten uns an.

Ich stellte den Kuchen auf den Lehrertisch, als es zur Stunde klingelte. Ich wollte das Ding ja nicht die ganze Stunde in der Hand halten..

„Morgen, Leute. Ihr seid heute glücklich, weil ihr kein Physik machen müsst. Hier sind ein paar Sternenflottenoffiziere, die ihr was fragen könnt. Na dann, viel Spaß, die Herren…und Damen…stellen sich jetzt vor."

Bei Damen grinste er blöd.. Was hat der gegen Frauen auf Raumschiffen? Ist ja nicht so, dass wir beim Einparken der Enterprise einen Stern umfahren oder so..

Kirk stellte uns alle vor und erklärte gleich, wer wofür zuständig ist. Als ob wir das nicht selbst könnten.

Dann fragten die Schüler.

Was man in der Sternenflotte so macht. Was es da für Berufe gibt. Ob die nur forschen. Wie lange man studieren muss. Was wir schon erlebt haben. Ob das Leben auf Raumschiffen schwer ist. Wie man den Überblick über 300 Besatzungsmitglieder behält.. Ich stand irgendwann da und bemalte eine kleine Ecke der Tafel.. Kreide, Tafeln.. Wie nostalgisch – echt süß.

„Sind hier die Scotts und McCoys, die sie vorgestellt haben, Geschwister?", fragte ein kleiner Terrorist.

„Ja, der Oberarzt mit der schlechten Laune und die nette Dame im roten Outfit, die nicht Uhura heißt, sind Geschwister, und der Obertüftler in rot ist mein Bruder", sagte Kathi, während sie ihre Fingernägel betrachtete.

Nett? Na gut.. Lüg denen was vor..

„Und der durchgeknallte Ingenieur dort und die Komische hier in blau, die ihre Fingernägel inspiziert und Ballons mit sich rumschleppt, sind auch verwandt.." bemerkte ich trocken und mich für das „nett" zu bedanken.

Kirk lachte über unsere gegenseitigen Beschreibungen, während Pille genervt die Experimentieranordnungen in der Fensterreihe betrachtete. Wehe der fasst das an.. Der macht bestimmt alles kaputt – obwohl er ist nicht Kirk..

Die Stunde verging..

Danach tapsten wir den Schülern treudoof hinterher zur nächsten Stunde.. Meinem Pad zufolge Geschichte – bah.. Geschichte..

Kathi und ich setzten uns in die erste Reihe.

Weil uns Geschichte wirklich nicht einmal minimal interessierte – keinen von uns – beschäftigten wir uns anderweitig, was die Lehrerin anscheinend ein wenig kränkte..

Kirk schlief – laut genug, dass alle es mitbekamen. (Irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis, ihn mit Stiften zu bemalen..)

Pille scannte die Frau mit seinem Tricorder – dieser zeigte „Unbekannte Lebensform. Möglich gefährlich/tödlich" an. (Das Teil hat auch Humor!)

Scotty schraubte an einem Tisch herum und drehte die Schrauben raus.. - Aufdass sich der nächste draufsetze und sich das Genick breche..

Uhura hat sich die Sprachlehrbücher der Schüler geliehen und las fleißig – Russisch, Französisch und Englisch.. (vielleicht lassen sich die Klingonen ja auf Französisch milde stimmen oder sich via russicher Sprache zu einem Drink statt einem Krieg überreden..)

Pavel unterhielt sich mit dem einzigen Russischschüler der Klasse – die lästern bestimmt voll über uns..

Hikaru löste Rätsel – Sudoku, what else?

Wir, Kathi und ich, saßen da und spielten Tetris – sehr produktiv.

Oh.. Und Spock.. Der saß da – komischerweise auch desinteressiert – und rechnete auf seinem Tricorder irgendwas aus..

Nach der Stunde blieb Kathi im Raum und nahm an Ethik teil. Ich durfte mir Sozialkunde zu Gemüte führen.

Da in dem Raum nur ein Platz frei war, saß ich neben einem Mädchen, das durchgeknallt war. Sie redete nur über „Preußen" und „Cosplay" und ich nickte nur..

Ach.. Ich vermisse die Akademie. Da hatten wir wenigstens noch Spaß. Wir wohnten nämlich am Rand des Unigeländes, in einem kleinen Extrahaus, weil wir nicht mit in die Bettenhäuser geplant worden sind. Das heißt, Kathi, Susan, Jasmin und Melanie und ich wohnten in einem eigenen Haus. Das war genial.

Das Thema im Unterricht war Terrorismus.. Ich durfte zwischenzeitlich Fragen beantworten..

„Bist du schon einmal einem Klingonen begegnet?" - Ja.

„Roch er nach Schwefel?" - Nein.

„Hat er dich gefressen?" - Klar.. Dann würde ich ja auch voll hier stehen..

„Hast du Angst vor dem Weltall?" - Ooooh das war mein Stichwort. Ich listete alles auf, was Gefahr im Weltall darstellte. Mein Bruder, der mir hier Gesellschaft leistete und sich meines Platzes vereinnahmte, klopfte mir nach meiner kleinen Rede stolz auf die Schulter:

„Wenigstens eine hat's kapiert!"

Er mag mich doch.. ha! Ich freute mich – komischerweise.

Nach den Stunden trafen wir uns alle in der Kantine.

Als alle da waren zündete ich die Kerzen des Kuchens an und Kathi pustete diese aus.

Wir aßen und erzählten.

Danach kam Sprachunterricht.

Chekov ging als einziger zu Russisch und blieb zwei Stunden lang dort. Der Kleine hat wohl Heimweh – süß.

Wir waren bei Englisch und Französisch. Zum Glück hatten wir Uhura dabei. Die hat durch das Lesen in Geschichte die Sprache sehr schnell gelernt.

Chemie war für Kathi echt gut. Sie hat mit Herrn Zandel, einem recht sarkastischen Menschen, über Organik diskutiert und Pille stand nur fassungslos daneben, weil Kathi doch intelligenter war, als er dachte.

Da meine Chemiekenntnis nur bis hin zur Anorganik und zu Sprengstoffen der Organik reicht, habe ich mich rausgehalten und kurz mit den elektrischen Tafel gespielt.. (Damit kann man malen!)

In Bio hat Sulu sein Können bewiesen. Woher kann der Bio?

Vielleicht plädiert er auch darauf, die Enterprise nicht mit Atomkraft, sondern mit Rapsöl anzutreiben, oder so..

Während der folgenden Lehrergespräche hielten Kathi und ich uns raus. Die redeten eh lieber mit Kirk oder Spock – wieso also mit jungen Lieutenants reden?

Auf dem Planeten ging gerade sie Sonne unter.. 5 Monde, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe – echt schön.

Ich will ins Bett..

Um Mitternacht waren wir endlich wieder auf der Enterprise. Und ich hatte nur noch Tunnelblick Richtung Bett. Fast sehnsüchtig ließ ich mich vornüber ins Bett fallen und schlief quasi sofort ein.


	6. Kapitel 6: Konsolenreparatur

Kapitel 6: Konsolenreparatur

Die folgenden Tage verliefen reibungslos.

Wie immer eben: Messwerte. Warpkern. Keenser. Scotty. Messwerte. Essen. Schlafen. Essen. Messwerte.

Einmal musste ich sogar auf der Brücke eine Konsole reparieren (wahrscheinlich nur, weil Keenser keine Lust hatte)

Als ich mit meinem kleinen Köfferchen voller Werkzeuge (weil laut Scotty ein Taschenmesser allein nicht ausreicht) auf dem Weg zur Brücke war, lief mir Kathi über den Weg.

„Hey, Ela – warte, was machst du hier?"

Laufen? Atmen? Dumm aussehen? Dekoration sein? Doofe Frage irgendwie..

„Scotty hat mich zur Reparatur einer Konsole hier auf die Brücke geschickt, ist das nicht cool?" - endlich mal bei den coolen Kids am Tisch in der Kantine sitzen – obwohl.. So cool sind die gar nicht, redete ich mir ein, wir sind viel cooler.

„Ja suuuuuuuuper, ich freu mich. Ehm, meine Feier.." stockte Kathi „Ich hab Kirk eingeladen..."

Ich starrte sie an. Ein Gemisch aus Entsetzen, Verwirrung und Wie blöd bist du eigentlich!? breitete sich in mir aus.

„Das.. hast.. du.. nicht..." bitte sag nein, bitte sag nein, bitte sag...

„Doch..." Fuck. „Leider." Sollte dir leid tun, Fräulein.. „Weil er sie nämlich wegen Pavel eine Woche verschieben musste, der ist auf 'nem Physikertreffen. Also feiern wir jetzt Sternzeit 1403,21. Und weil der Captain sich bereit erklärt hat, alles zu verschieben, hab ich gesagt, er kann kommen."

Nach ihrer Beichte schlug sie sich die Hände vor's Gesicht.

„Alles halb so wild?" versuchte ich beruhigend zu sagen. Gelang mir nicht – gelang mir nie.

„Ja super, der Captain wird meine halbe Inneneinrichtung zerlegen" sagte sie recht bissig.

Und mein Kopfkino begann...

Dann riss ich mich aus meiner persönlichen Unterhaltungssoap und lenkte vom Thema ab:

„Wann soll ich kommen?"

„Naja, so kurz nach 5?" schlug Kathi vor.

„Kurz nach 5, ok, krieg ich hin" - irgendwie. Notfalls binde ich Keenser am Warpkern fest, aufdass er mich nicht aufhalte, wenn ich gehe – so wie er es fast immer macht. Grünblütiger Waldschrat..

Während der letzten Sätze setzten wir uns in Bewegung – zur Brücke.

Dann standen wir da.

Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass Pavel oder Hika so etwas sagt wie: 'Volltrottel auf der Brücke' oder so.. Kam aber nicht.

Ich watschelte auf meine Konsole zu und begann daran zu friemeln – langweiliger Job.. Aber geile Aussicht.

„Muss ich was mitbringen?" fragte ich Kathi, die anscheinend nix besseres zu tun hat und darum treudoof neben mir stand.

„Isomatte oder Luftmatratze und Schlafsack, Waschtasche, Schlafanzug, Wechselsachen, dich, Schuhe, ne Bürste…", - Oh Gott..

„Schon gut, hab's kapiert.." Ich habe zwar keinen Doktortitel wie du, aber dennoch einen recht guten Abschluss.. Ich verstehe schon, dass ich so normale Dinge mitbringen muss..

„Nja, Mjädels? Wie stjehts mjit deiner Fjeier?"

„Kirk kommt", sagte ich ihm – ihn auf den Schock vorbereiten. Pavel hat genau so komische Blicke drauf wie mein Bruder..

„Что?", fragte Pavel. Was!? Ach lass mich doch.. Ich bastelte weiter an meiner Konsole. Die redet wenigstens in meiner Sprache..

„Na ja, kjann man nicht ändern, да? Krieg ich übrigjens mjal ne Eintrittskjarte?", sagte er dann.

„Eintrittskarte?", fragte ich. So wie für ein Konzert oder so?

„Ich geb auch allen eine, und zufälligerweise vergesse ich Kirk, dann kommt er nicht rein. Genial, danke Pavel!", Kathi umarmte ihn stürmisch. Stimmt. Gute Idee.

Hinter uns räusperte sich jemand. Der spitzohrige Mistkerl. Wie kann der eine Beziehung haben und ich nicht!?

„Haben Sie nicht alle Dienst? Miss McCoy muss die Temperaturüberwachungskonsole reparieren, Mr. Chekov, Sie sollten auf Ihren Platz zurückkehren und Sie, Miss Scott, sollten in Ihrer Abteilung sein." - auf mein Stichwort begann ich weiter an den Kabeln zu zubbeln, um zu überspielen, dass ich ratlos war, was mit dem Mistding von Konsole nicht stimmte..

„Verzeihung, Mr. Spock, ich befolge nur die Vorschriften der Sternenflotte nach Umgang mit Gefahrstoffen. Ich habe mein Labor hermetisch abgeriegelt und im Flur ein Schild aufgestellt, dass mein Labor grade dekontaminiert wird, anschließend begab ich mich gemeinsam mit Mr. Carol in die Krankenstation, um mit Desinfektionsmittel zu duschen", erklärte Kathi

„Ah, deshalb stinkst du so", lachte ich. Kathi schaute mich leicht böse an – ihr Amok-Blick. Spock zog seine Augenbraue hoch – der hat auch keinen Humor..

„Ich habe sogar diese dummen weißen Sicherheitsanzüge angehabt und verbrannt, deshalb trage ich heute auch eine Hose, weil mit Röckchen macht sich das schlecht", erklärte Kathi.

„In den nächsten 48 Stunden bin ich zur Unterstützung auf der Krankenstation eingeteilt, aber Pille meinte, ich solle mal auf der Brücke nach dem rechten sehen. Also hier bin ich" - Lüg nicht.. Ich schmunzelte meine Konsole an.

„Alle sehen gesund aus. Ich gehe dann mal wieder.." - gut rausgeredet, Kathi.

Ich saß nun weiterhin ratlos vor meiner Konsole..

Plötzlich stand jemand hinter mir und stupste mich mit deiner Fußspitze an. Ich guckte nach oben und mich grinste der Captain an..

„Sind sie die neue Dekoration, die ich für meine Brücke angeordert habe?" - sehr witzig.

„Nein.. Stellen Sie sich vor. Ich arbeite." sagte ich trotzig und schraubte eine Schraube fest, die eigentlich schon fest war. Hauptsache beschäftigt aussehen.

„Sie könnten öfter hier sitzen. Vielleicht sollte ich öfter eine Konsole kapu..."

„SIE WAREN DAS!?" fiel ich ihm ins Wort.

Er schaute mich schuldbewusst an..

„Was haben Sie gemacht..!?" wollte ich wissen und stellte mich vor ihn.

Wie eine Mutti die mit ihrem Kind schimpft, das die Tapete bemalt hat..

„Weiß nicht.. Mir ist..."

„Ja?"

„Naja.. So dings.."

„Junge, sprich.." - gut, dass er in seinem Schuldbewusstsein versunken war und meinen Ton nicht mitbekam..

„Apfelkerne reingeschmissen.." gestand er.

„Verdammt! Das ist eine Temperaturüberwachungskonsole und kein Blumentopf!"

„Es tut mi.."

„Ja, schon gut. Davon wird das Ding auch nicht heile." sagt ich und setzte mich wieder hin.

„Du bist wie dein Bruder..." hörte ich Kirk noch nuscheln, ignorierte ihn aber.

Nach und nach holte ich Apfelkern für Apfelkern aus der Konsole.. Letztlich zählte ich sogar nach.

17 – Junge, wie viele Äpfel frisst der denn!?

Danach funktionierte sie wieder.

Als ich ging, schaute ich Kirk noch böse an, der seinen Blick von mir wendete und ging in den Maschinenraum – in der Hoffnung, dass Keenser nicht wieder auf meinem Stuhl saß und meine Gummibärchen frisst..

Am nächsten Tag gab mir Kathi eine Eintrittskarte..


	7. Kapitel 7: Der Tag nach der Feier

Dann war es endlich soweit: Die Feier!

Ich hüpfte vom Maschinenraum fröhlich zu meinem Quartier. Zog mich um – Schwarze Jeans, Bandshirt, Hut – echt stylisch.. Glaub ich.

Als ich mit Tasche und Schlafsack mein Quartier verließ, starrte mich ein rothaariger Typ komisch an. Er trug grau. Kantinenpersonal? Was will der?

Wie starrten uns eine halbe Minute mit bescheuertem Blick an, bis er mir den Vogel zeigte und weiterging. Was hat der für'n Problem?

Ich traf mich mit Susan. Mit ihr ging ich dann weiter zum Quartier der Zwillinge. Die teilten sich ein großes Quartier, was ich komisch fand...

Dann liefen wir vollbepackt zu Kathi.

Dort waren schon Hika und Pavel – die echt umwerfend aussahen.. Ob die single sind..? Ach egal.

Wir warfen unser Zeug in eine Ecke.

Pavel und Hika pusteten Luftschlangen über Kathi und riefen „Alles Gute!"

Kathi fragte nur „Warum?" - als wäre das was schlimmes.. „Ich muss das wieder aufräumen und ich bin die Luftschlangen echt über.." Mädel.. man wird nur einmal 18!

Ich grinste sie blöd an und bewarf sie mit heruntergefallenen Luftschlangen.. Sie warf zurück.

„Hey, lass das!" rief ich.

„Ich denke gar nicht dran!" wir lachten.

Dann schlossen sich alle anderen mit an. Luftschlangenschlacht!

Als Pille und sah, wollte er fast wieder gehen..

„Hey, wo willst du hin?" fragte Kathi ihn.

„Ich suche mir Leute mit Niveau." sagte er grimmig.

Interessant.. Er trägt mal keine Uniform.

Er trug schwarze Hose, schwarze Lederjacke, schwarzen Hut. Er erinnerte mich an eine Figur aus einem Film.. Welche nur..? Hmm.. Naja.. Ich komme schon drauf.

Plötzlich stand der neben mir. Kathi muss ihn hereingezerrt haben. Bei der Vorstellung, dass Pille sich mit seinen Fingernägeln im Boden festkrallt und Kathi ihn an den Füßen hierher zerrte, musste ich lachen.

Mir fiel auf, dass alle anderen auch lachten. Ob sie meine Gedanken lesen können..?

Dann sprach Leonard mit verschränkten Armen:

„Hübsch hast du es hier. So...freundlich. Die Luftschlangen tragen entscheidend dazu bei." - daraufhin zog Kathi sich die Luftschlangen vom Kopf und schaute grimmig.

Als sie ihren Bruder willkommen hieß, fiel ich meinen um den Hals – mal so.

Er flüsterte: „Schon gut.."

Ich löste ich von ihm und sah tatsächlich einen Anschein eines Lächelns – Süüüüüüüüß!

Nach der Geschenkeübergabe, fragte Kathi nach, was wir trinken wollen.

Von Saft (laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangweilig) bis Whisky war alles dabei.

Wir spielten angetrunken erstmal Wahrheit oder Pflicht – Gott, wie ich das Spiel hasste..

Später kramte Pavel aus Kathis Schrank ein Activity-Spiel raus. Wie alt das wohl ist? Bestimmt aus dem 21. Jahrhundert. Ich lache – Nostalgie pur.

Wir spielten es.

Ich war mit Hika und Melli in einem Team. Pille war in einem anderen, was mich dazu veranlasste, ihn mit Erdnüssen und Chips zu bewerfen.. Dummerweise konnte er das Zeug mit dem Mund fangen.. Wieso kann der das und ich nicht!?

Dann tauchte der Captain auf und mein angetrunkenes Hirn überlegte, ihn auch zu bewerfen..

„Ich fühle mich hier ein wenig von euch vernachlässigt", klagte er uns an.

„Hey, Kirk, können Sie nich ankloppen?" Kathis Sprachniveau ist echt der Hammer..

„Ich bin der Captain."

„Und wenn ich nackt gewesen wäre?", fragte sie.

„Umso besser." - war ja klar.. Er setzte sich neben Kathi auf den Boden. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

„Es hat ne rosa Schleife, das will ich nicht", maulte sie. Ach Kathi..

„Es wird dir gefallen", meinte er bloß und holte ein Fellknäuel hinter seinem Rücken vor.

„Oh ist das süß!", rief sie – fast ohrenbetäubend laut und hoch - und nahm es.

„Es ist ein Tribble", erklärte Kirk. Sind das nicht die Viecher, die Pille immer verwendet, um zu experimentieren?

„Also, ich glaub, ich nenne ihn Jim", meinte Kathi grinsend. Wieso Jim? Unser Captain ist doch gar nicht so plüschig...

„Schöner Name", meinte der Captain, „was macht ihr da?"

„Das ist Activity", erklärte Kathi-leini-leinchen (Gott.. Mein Physikprofessor an der Akademie hat mich geprägt..), „Kann man nicht viel falsch machen, kommen Sie in mein Team." - besser so.

Kathis Team gewann.. Irgendwie waren alle betrunken (außer die Zwillinge).

Mein Bruder war auch angetrunken.. Er bewarf mich urplötzlich mit einem Kissen.. Ich warf zurück. Dann er wieder.

Dann kam es zu einer Kabbelei – wie damals, als ich klein war und immer auf ihm rumgeklettert bin, um größer zu sein.. Oder als ich die blauen Holzklötze wollte..

Während unserem Gekämpfe wurde ich müde und fiel auf ihn. Mein Kopf auf seinen Bauch und schlief ein...

Ich wurde von Kathis Geschreie wach.. Irgendwas mit Anklopfen, Zimmer, Captain und Pille..

Ich lag in meinem Schlafsack.. Irgendwer muss mich reingerollt haben – Pille vielleicht?

Er kann schon fürsorglich sein, wenn er will..

Irgendwas redete Kathi – erst mit Spock, dann mit Kirk. Auf einmal lag was Schweres auf mir. Kirk. Gott.. Ist der schwer. Der sollte weniger Äpfel fressen – Fruchtzucker geht auf die Hüften. Ich schubste ihn von mir runter.

Kathi lachte nur noch.. Keine Ahnung warum. Ich wollte schlafen. War müde.

„Na dann, wir sehen uns, Leute", rief Kirk in die Runde. Halt die Klappe...

Keiner antwortete ihm.

Ich entschloss mich, mich hinzusetzen. Kathi kuschelte mit ihrem Tribble, als plötzlich noch ein Tribble da war.

„Hey, dein Tribble war schwanger! Also doch kein Jim!" meinte ich.

„Jim ist ab jetzt ein Geschlechtsübergreifender Name." legte sie fest.

„Der ist süüüüüüüüüüß" - waren sie. Selbst für eine zynische Ingenieurin..

„Möchtest du ihn haben?" frage sie mich.

Ich nickte begeistert und sie warf mir den Tribble zu.

Er war flauschig – weich – knuffig – sooooo süß!

Ich setzte ihn auf den Kopf meines Bruders, der mit mir Kopf an Kopf schlief, um ihn zu wecken.

Das Felknäul schnurrte – ein vibrierender Wecker.

„Ela hör auf... Das kitzelt.. Ela.. Aus.. Ela...Whooooaaaa! Was zur Hölle!?" gab er nach und nach von sich.

Ich rettete mein Knäuelchen vor ihm – nicht, dass er ihn haut oder frisst oder für medizinische Experimente nutzt – sind das dann Tierversuche?

Ich nenne ihn... Alex. Unisexname!

Halb zwölf waren dann letztlich alle wach. Wir frühstückten.

Gegen zwei verschwand ich – wir, Alex und ich.

Ich ging in mein Quartier, setzte Alex auf mein Bett und ging Duschen.

Plötzlich waren es zwei..

„What the fuck!?" sah ich die beiden an..

„Alex!? Hättest du mir nicht sagen können, dass du schwanger bist!?" fragte ich das schwarz-braune Fellknäul. Es schnurrte nur und kroch unter mein Kissen. Klar.. Geh mir aus den Augen.. Schon klar..

Um 4 war ich mit Kathi in der Kantine verabredet. Wir tranken immer einen tollen Drachenfrucht-Saft. Ekrylischer Drachenfrucht-Saft.

Ich schnappte die beiden Tribbles und packte sie in ein Osterkörbchen, was meine Mutter mir geschickt hatte. (Ob Pille auch eins bekommen hat?) Das Körbchen hatte oben einen Henkel und ließ sich gut tragen. Die beiden Knäule fühlten sich sichtlich wohl.

In der Kantine wartete ich auf Kathi – an unserem Stammtisch.

Kathi kam und sah meine zwei Tribbles – waren es noch zwei? Ich schaute nach. Ja, gut..

„Woher kommt der zweite?" fragte sie mich.

Woher soll ich das wissen?

„Keine Ahnung, auf einmal waren zwei da. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären." meinte ich.

„Ich hab auch noch einen bei mir gefunden.."

Somit begannen fünfzehn Minuten Rätselraten und es wurden kurioseste Theorien aufgestellt.

Plötzlich kam Mr Hendorff und trug ein Blech mit Cupcakes vor sich her. Cupcakes.. Essen! Ahuuuu!

„Hey, Miss McCoy, Miss Scott! Wollen Sie vielleicht einen Cupcake?" sagte er freundlich.

„Dankeschön", sagte Kathi.

Wir nahmen uns Cupcakes und Mr Hendorff setzte sich zu uns

„Bitte sagen Sie dem Captain nichts von meinem Hobby", flehte er uns beinahe an.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Kathi ihn interessiert

„Weil..."

„Ah, Mr Hendorff, sind das Cupcakes?", unterbrach der Captain ihn, der unvermittelt hinter Hendorff erschienen war. Wie zur Hölle schafft der das!? Immer auftauchen, wenn es niemand erwartet?

Er nahm sich einen Cupcake und setzte sich zu uns.

„Wie passend", grinste Kirk. Hendorff sah aus, als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Ich möchte jetzt die Story hören", erinnerte Kathi. Ich nickte – Auch wissen will!

„Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hab ich Mr Hendorff Cupcake genannt", erklärte Kirk.

„Cupcake ist ein süßer Spitzname", lächelte Kathi.

„Und Sie haben es voll drauf, welche zu machen", fügte ich hinzu. Lecker.. Ob es unhöflich wäre, noch einen zu essen?

„Ich mag ihn nicht so", meinte Hendorff. Kathi lächelte ihn an. Da bahnt sich was an...

„Ich mag Cupcake", sagte sie. So so.. Sie mag ihn!

„Was genau meinten Sie jetzt?", fragte Hendorff verwirrt. Sie grinste blöd.

„Nennen Sie mich doch Kathi...und du natürlich auch."

„Ok, Kathi. Bei mir auch du. Und ich bin...Cupcake", erwiderte Cupcake.

„Ich bin Ela", meinte ich, um mich wieder ins Gespräch zu bringen. Meine 2 Tribbles gurrten auf dem Tisch, als Jim auf sie zu kroch. Ey.. Flirten die?

Kathi dachte sich offenbar das Gleiche und schnappe sich ihren Jim.

„Sind wir eigentlich noch beim Sie", fragte Kirk uns beide.

„Oh, ich würde auch mit du klarkommen, und Kathi auch, wenn sie nicht grad so doll mit Cupcake flirtet", meinte ich anspielend. Kathi wurde knallrot, Cupcake wurde knallrot – Ziel erreicht! Kirk grinste. Ich lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Wunderbar, dann sehen wir uns sicherlich morgen früh in der Kantine, wir haben ja zur selben Zeit Dienstbeginn.", sagte Kirk, „Mr Hendorff, Sie sollten aufpassen, mit wem Sie sich einlassen."

Er zeigte auf Kathi. Ich grinste.

„Die da hat einen ganz doll aggressiven Bruder", beendete er seine Ausführungen. Kathi wünschte sich, glaube ich, wo anders zu sein..

Während die beiden von dannen schlurften, tranken wir unsere Säfte aus.

Dann kam ein Tischabwischer herbeigeeilt und nahm unsere Gläser und wischte den Tisch ab.

„Danke, Marel", meinte ich so höflich wie immer, „Marel ist aber ein komischer Name." Der Name stand auf einem Namensschild.

Ist das nicht der Spinner vom Flur? Ich schaute ihn forschend an..

„Sie haben das c vergessen", erwiderte er. Kathi und ich sahen uns fragend an.

„Marelc? Was ist das für ein Name?", fragte Kathi.

Ja, das ist der.. Oder nicht?

„Ich hasse die Sternenflotte", grummelte der Komische.

DAS IST DER TYP VOM FLUR!

Ich sah ihm nach.. Irgendwie schon sü.. Halt nein. Denk nicht mal dran, McCoy, ermahnte ich mich.

„Du magst Marelc", stichelte Kathi mich an.

Wie hat die das gemerkt? Los.. Schnell ablenken!

„Ja, ich mag ihn, aber du magst Cupcake", erwiderte ich. Gut, abgelenkt.

„Als Kumpel vielleicht", erklärte sie mir. Wer's glaubt..

Wir liefen den Flur zum Sportdeck hinunter und trafen auf die Jungs.

„Wollen wir mal was anderes versuchen? Gemischte Teams vielleicht?", schlug Hika vor.

„Ok, aber ich glaub, wir beide passen nicht in ein Team, von der Spielweise her", erklärte Kathi.

„Djann kjommst du inn mjein Team", entschied Pavel.

Hika und ich in einem Team? Ach du je..

So spielte es sich voll anders. Uhura stand dumm daneben und sah zu.

Pavel rannte Kathi mehrfach um.

Na ja, Hika haute mir mehrfach den Schläger auf den Kopf.

Hika und ich gewannen 21:19 – wie kann das sein? Wir haben nix auf die Reihe bekommen!

Kathi und Pavel hatten eine Teambesprechung und spielten danach viel besser.

Uncool.

Wir verloren.


	8. Kapitel 8 - Trouble with Tribbles

Am nächsten Tag wollte ich mit auf Kathis Quartier – nach Dientschluss, versteht sich. Sie holte mich vom Maschinenraum ab – ich nötigte sie dazu, denn sie ist allen Ernstes der Meinung, dass man sofort stirbt, wenn man hier unten ist. Ich wollte sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

Während ich noch schnell einige Berichte und Wertauswertungen unterzeichnete, die mir Keenser nach und nach immer mehr auf den Tisch knallte – wo holte der die alle her, verdammt? - und griesgrämig wieder wegging, schaute sich Kathi in meinem Reich um. Sie fand es anscheinend weniger schlimm, als sie sich es immer ausgemalt hat. Immerhin ist es hier schön warm und man sitzt nicht direkt neben Pilles geheimen Tribble-Leichen-Lager.

Dann gingen Kathi und ich zu ihrem Quartier. Wir redeten und planten unsere freie, gemeinsame Zeit. Als wir bei ihr ankamen, traf uns der Schlag.

Gefühlte Billiarden Tribbles rumorten in ihrem Zimmer.

Ernsthaft – mit den vielen Fellknäulen kann man die Bevölkerung Chinas aufwiegen..

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Kathi mich – sehr panisch.

Ich überlegte kurz und brachte den nächstbesten Vorschlag, der mir einfiel und nicht 'Wir jagen sie alle auf die Brücke und schieben es auf Spock' lautete.

„Wir fangen sie ein und sperren sie irgendwo rein."

Kathi schnappte sich ihre Plastikboxen mit Deckel. Und dann begann die Tribble-Jagd.

Auch wenn die Viecher keine Beine haben, sind sie ganz schön fix. Wenn man den einen fast hat, stolpert man über einen anderen und der Rest hüpft wieder auf der Kiste.

Ein Schauspiel sage ich euch.

Nach zwei Stunden hatten wir sie alle – hoffentlich.

Erschöpft ließen wir uns auf ihre Couch fallen.

Alex und Jim saßen neben uns und ich überlegte, wie man sie am besten kastriert..

Dann fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein:

„Spock sucht nach fremden Lebensformen, die die Leitungen zerstört haben sollen.."

Kathi sah mich zweifelnd an und meinte „Tribbles haben keine Zähne, womit sollen sie Leitungen zerstören? Kuschelattacke möglicherweise?"

Leitungen kaputt kuscheln.. Ob das möglich ist? Sollte ich mal testen, wenn ich Langeweile habe.

Nach weiteren Überlegungen kam Spock ins Quartier.

„Ich registriere eine Anhäufung von Lebensformen in diesem Zimmer." sagte ehr beinah wie ein Roboter.

Ich hätte ihm fast gesagt, dass wir schizophren sind..

Kathi war sauer. Niemand klopfte an und kam einfach in ihr Zimmer spaziert. Sie sollte mal so etwas wie eine Sirene einführen.

„Wie oft noch, das ist mein Zimmer, könnten sie nicht anklopfen?" keifte sie.

„Ich suche im Auftrag des Captains. Leider sehe ich außer ihnen keine Lebensformen."

Plötzlich kroch Jim über den Teppich.

Wenn Jim dort ist, wo ist Alex? Ach egal, der weiß, wo es Fressen gibt.

„Jim, komm her, du kleines, nutzloses, süßes Fellknäul" sagte Kathi und lockte den kleinen Ausreißer zu sich.

Kathi könnte so etwas wie eine Hunde-Schule für Tribbles eröffnen.. Eine Tribble-Schule..

„Was ist das?" fragte Spock verwirrt.

Tja, mein Bester, da hört die Logik auf.

„Das ist ein Tribble." sagte ich ihm und hielt nebenbei unauffällig Ausschau nach Alex

„Und wo sind die anderen 1254..57...63..." erkundigte Spock sich und dem Blick auf seinen Tricorder zu folge, hörte diese Zahlenfolge nicht auf..

„Scheiße" sagte Kathi und sprach mir damit aus der Seele.

Sie lief um das Sofa.

Die Boxen drohten zu platzen.

Exploding Tribbles.

Schrödingers Tribble.

Eeeeeh..

„Ich schlage vor, wir bringen diese Tierchen zur Biologie-Abteilung, was meinen Sie, Miss McCoy, Miss Scott?" schlug der Vulkanier vor.

Gute Idee.

Bei den Biologen war man weniger begeistert. Wir haben ihnen Arbeit ins Haus gebracht.

Unser nun von der Sternenflottenzentrale gegebener Auftrag lautete: Insektenplage – Planet – wegmachen.

Zu Forschungszwecken lag ein Insekt dieser Art auf dem Tisch in unserer Bio-Abteilung.

Es war merkwürdig. Flaum, rosa Füße, Rückenpanzer und blauer Bauch.

Während Kathi sich diese Viecher genauer inspizierte, ging ich auf Abstand.

Plötzlich kitzelte etwas auf meinem Rücken. Irgendwas.. schnurrt..Hihihi.. dahahaa...

Ich fasste hinten unter mein Shirt und fasste etwas weiches. Ich zog es vor.

„Noch so ein verdaa... Oh, Alex. Wie kommst du dahin? Und wieso hab ich das nicht gemerkt?" fragte ich das, ich glaube, treudoof schauende Knäul an.

Als Kathi sagte:

„Sorry, ich wollte ihr Forschungsobjekt nicht töten.", horchte ich auf.

Jim hatte den Käfer gefressen.

„Bisher hat nicht mal konzentrierte Säure diese Dinger zerstört, und nun kommt das da und frisst es. Geben sie doch mal her." forderte Miss 'Ich-habe-einen-Doktor-in-Biologie-und habe-mein-eigenes-Labor' und nahm Jim, um ihn zu untersuchen.

Kurz darauf kam Kirk und Kathi begann ihm eine Kurzfassung der Geschehnisse zu geben.. Stichwort-Mäßig:  
>„Tribbles fraßen komische Krabbel-Viecher. Krabbel- Viecher sind tot. Insektenplage beendet. Problem: Tribbles. Tribbles durch Krabbel-Viecher unfruchtbar. Shit happens. Wir beamen Tribbles auf Planeten und alles ist gut." - also wenn er das nicht kapiert hat..<p>

(Später gab ich unbemerkt auch meinem Tribble so ein Krabbelvieh.. Ein Tribble reicht ja.)


	9. Kapitel 9 - Da will man mal arbeiten

Während Kathi bei Pavel Physiknachhilfe bekam (muss wohl so sein, wie einem Tribble beizubringen, Pfötchen zu geben.. Der hat keine Pfoten. Und Kathi keine Ahnung von Physik – zumindest von der dieses Schiffes), klapperte ich alle Flure ab. Natürlich mit Pad in der Hand – man will ja wichtig aussehen und notfalls beschäftigt tun, falls der spitzohrige Typ vorbeischaut.

Ich ging die Flure entlang und zählte die defekten Glühbirnen (Wieso haben wir noch Glühbirnen? Nostalgie passt nicht in dieses Schiff, Kinder..). Ich zählte sie. Eins, zwei, drei, drei einhalb (die eine flackerte nur und war nicht aus), vier, fünf.. Ich brauch echt Hobbies.. Sechs, sieben..

Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen.. Zuerst kontrollieren, ob es die aus meinem Kopf sind.. Das klingt wie.. Pavel.. Kathi.. Könnten die aus dem Kopf sein.. Spock? Okay. Nein. Nicht aus meinem Kopf.

Plötzlich hüpfte irgendein Tier an mir vorbei und ich starrte dem Flüchtling verwirrt hinterher als plötzlich Kathi mich mitzog und wir den Flur entlang rannten (Oh Gott.. Gut, dass Pille ein Medikament hat, dass mein Asthma abstellt.. Sonst würde ich hier sterben bei dem Gerenne!)

Halt! Ich muss weiter zählen!

„Ich muss arbeiten!" schrie ich Kathi an.

„Du arbeitest doch!" sagte sie.

Verdammt, Kathi. Ich bin Ingenieurin und keine Marathonläuferin..

„Wohin rennen wir?" wollte ich wissen – zurecht. Sinnlos im Kreis zu rennen, erscheint mir sehr suspekt.

„So 'nem Vieh hinterher.." sagte sie mir.

„Wunderbar.." gab ich zurück. Habe ja nix Besseres zu tun – Glühbirnen zu zählen, ist weitaus besser..

Spock und Pavel liefen vor uns – was mir erst jetzt auffällt..

Sie sind weitaus sportlicher als wir.. Obwohl sie nur auf der Brücke sitzen! Gemeinheit. Ich renne viel mehr.. Und dennoch hab ich einen größeren Hinternumfang.. Warum gibt es keine dicken Sternenflottenmenschen von der Brücke?

Ey.. Das Mistvieh... „Es läuft in den Maschinenraum!" sagte ich den anderen – etwas außer Atem.

Ich renne schneller.. Mein Maschinenraum.. Meins.. Weg du Vieh!

Dann verloren wir es aus den Augen.. Wo ist es?

Es war spurlos verschwunden..

Ob man es mit Keksen locken kann? Oder Würstchen? Apfel?

Ich schaute mich um und sah es.. Auf.. Oh, nein.. Scottys Sandwich..

„Da drüben!" rief ich.

Ich redete auf das Tier ein.. Irgendwie..

Vielleicht ist es ja wie ein Hamster.. Wenn man es anschreit, hat es Angst.. Redet man ruhig auf es ein, guckt es einen doof an und will Futter.

Ich ging schrittchenweise an es heran und.. Konnte es sogar nehmen! Es mag mich!

Ich lächelte.

„Ich bin beeindruckt." meinte Kathi.

„Ich ebenso, Miss McCoy", pflichtete Spock ihr bei. Das Tier krabbelte auf mir rum, hüpfte von der einen Schulter zu der anderen. Es inspizierte meinen Phaser und hielt sich letztendlich an meinem Rockzipfel fest.

„Geben Sie mir die Lebensform, ich werde sie ins Biolabor schicken", forderte Spock.

Ich wollte ihm das Tier geben, aber das knurrte Spock an – hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis.

Pavel streichelte es und es begann zu gurren – sagte ich doch.. Menschenkenntnis.

„Ich übernjehme das, Sir", erklärte er sich bereit.

„Hey, Kathi!", rief Scotty seiner Schwester grinsend entgegen.

„MG, irgendwas brummt hier", sagte Kathi recht besorgt und auch verwirrt.

„Na Kleines, das ist der Maschinenraum, was erwartest du?", belehrte er sie.

„Irgendwas ist trotzdem komisch", maulte sie.

Im Maschinenraum brummt immer was, Mädchen.. Wieso kribbelt meine Hüfte? Hä? Was... Fuck, mein Phaser..

„Scheiße", meinte entrann meinem Mund

„O Gott, dein Phaser ist überladen!", kreischte Kathi.

Ich drehte am Energielager des Phasers und das Summen und Vibrieren wurde schwächer.

Es hörte aber nicht auf und der Phaser scheint gleich zu...

„Scheiße", rief ich, warf das Ding auf den Tisch und schrie:

„Runter!"

„Warte, mein Sandwich!" sagte Scotty und dann machte es Bumm.

Also nicht so Hollywood-mäßig.. Aber immerhin ein recht leises..

Als wir aufstanden sahen wir ein angekokeltes Sandwich auf dem Tisch liegen.. Mist..

„Bist du bescheuert, das war ein Sandwich mit echten Tomaten und Zwiebeln, mit echter Butter und echtem Brot, alles echt von der Erde! Weißt du, wie schwer man so was bekommt?" Scotty war leicht aufgebracht.

Ich schaute ihn schuldbewusst an – und ja.. Ich hatte Angst vor ihm.. Wenn er sauer ist, kann er echt angsteinflößend sein..

„Sehr viel einfacher als eine neue Ela, wenn sie in die Luft gesprengt wird", meinte Kathi

„Theoretisch wäre ich nicht in die Luft _gesprengt_ worden, weil durch die Phaserentladung praktisch keine Sprengung, sondern eher..Wo willst du hin?", regte ich mich auf.

Kathi ging.. Pff...


	10. Kapitel 10: Plötzlich Captain

Die Tage vergingen.. Kabel, Werte, Tabellen und so.

Wir waren auf der Brücke, also Kathi und ich.

Als wir gerade begannen, uns über die ach so coolen Brückenkids lustig zu machen, kam ein Notruf und ich bekam Fluchtgedanken..

Auf einem Planeten namens Riegel VI haben ein paar Rebellen, die einen leichten *hust* Hass auf die Sternenflotte haben, anscheinend beschlossen, einfach mal die Leitung der Sternenflotte als Geiseln zu nehmen und uns damit zu ärgern. Da wir das einzige Schiff in der Nähe dieses Planeten waren, mussten wir ran. Wir werden alle sterben..

Als ich Pille ansah, merkte ich, dass nicht nur ich mir dachte, dass das unser Ende wird – mal wieder. Ist ja nicht so, dass wir noch nie mit völlig zerstörtem Schiff nach Hause geflogen sind.. Und da heißt es, Frauen können nicht fahren – hier sind nur Männer, außer Uhura, aber die hat die selbe Funktion wie ein Navi: Sie labert, keiner hört auf sie und wenn sie falsch liegt oder nicht arbeitet, flucht man auf sie. Naja.. C'est la vie, cherie.

„Bei Worpfjaktor funf sind wier in 10 Minutjen da, Kjeptin Kork" berichtete Pavel.

Kathi hielt Kirk eine Liste hin und ich begann mir Kirk als Weihnachtsmann vorzustellen, den man seine Wunschliste gibt.. Kirk mit Mütze.. Dickem Bauch.. Hmm.. Auf seinen Schoß würde ich mich freiwillig nicht setzen wollen. Ich misstraue ihm.. Besser gesagt, weiß ich, dass er sich und seine Hände nicht im Zaum hat.

Kirk fuchtelte mit seiner Hand so vor Kathis Klemmbrett rum, dass es aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand und sagte: „Lass doch mal dein komisches Brett, ich habe jetzt wichtigere Aufgaben! OK, dann lasst uns mal einen Plan schmieden. Ich brauche Karten von der Station, auf der sie sind. Weil wir nicht in die Station beamen können, wegen des Kraftfeldes, müssen wir den Generator ausschalten. Kriegen Sie das hin, Scotty?"

„Klar Captain, ich glaube aber, dass ich bei ein paar Programmierungen Schwierigkeiten haben könnte. Wenn die Kommunikation gestört ist, brauche ich einen guten Assistenten da unten", erklärte Scotty via Kommunikator. Und ich hoffte inniglich, dass ich nicht mit musste. Der Planet war mir nicht geheuer.. Alles voller Krankheit und Gefahr.. Bah.

„Chekov kann sie unterstützen, dann brauche ich noch Leute, die eine Kampfausbildung ha.." und er starrte Sulu an.

Klar.. Sulu.. Fechten und Badminton. Er kann den Feind also entweder mit seinem Fechtsäbeldings zu Tode kitzeln oder ihn mit seinem Badmintonschläger tot hauen – Bratpfannenmethodik.

Plötzlich meldete sich Spock zu Wort und ich sah, wie Pille mit seinen Augen rollte. Die beiden hatten sich gefressen, das merkt man. Beste Freunde werden sie wohl nie. Ob Pille überhaupt mit jemandem den Status „beste Freunde" erreicht? Hmm.. In der Schule war er nicht sehr beliebt. Alle mochten ihn – nicht. Und er mochte alle – nicht. Ob das normal ist?

„Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass kein Offizier mehr auf der Brücke wäre, wenn Sie Mr Sulu, Mr Chekov, Mr Scott und Dr. McCoy-zur medizinischen Versorgung etwaiger Verletzter- mitnehmen, und ich Sie hinunter begleite? Miss Uhura hat heute keinen Dienst." sagte der Vulkanier.

Der Captain guckte nachdenklich.

„Pille hätte die Enterprise sowieso nicht bekommen, der macht sie ja nur kaputt", fing er dann an.

„Jim, danke für dein Vertrauen" sagte Pille mit einer echt dummen Stimme. Ich musste Lachen, weil ich die Story kannte, wie er Captain war – damals. Das war der Renner am Weihnachtsessen. Nur das war Thema und er stützte damals den Kopf mit beiden Händen und wünschte sich woanders zu sein – oder tot – oder im Erdboden zu versinken. Keine Ahnung. Irgendetwas.

„Dann wären die nächsthöheren Offiziere hier..." Kirk blickte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die Ärmel von Kathis und meiner Uniform. Haben wir echt so viele Streifen? Ich blickte runter. Mist, einer. Wer bietet mehr? Ich merkte, dass auch Kathi sich panisch umsah und einfach hoffte, dass jemand anderes die Rolle übernimmt. Aber Fehlanzeige.

„In 5 Minuten beamen wir uns 2 Kilometer vom Objekt entfernt auf die Oberfläche. Bis dahin werden die freien Stationen besetzt. Miss Scott, Miss McCoy, Sie haben die Brücke."

Da haben wir den Salat.

„Captain, darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen...", setzte Spock an.

„Nein, Sie dürfen nicht", unterbrach der Captain.

Ist ja echt logisch, alle Offiziere der Brücke runterzubeamen. Nehmt doch ein paar Praktikanten mit. Die brauch eh kein Mensch.

„Und was sollen wir tun?", fragte Kathi – sichtlich verzweifelt.

„Was soll den passieren? Die Rebellen sind unten in der Station, ich brauch hier oben nur wen, der uns wieder hochbeamen kann, wenn wir da unten alles geregelt haben. Bis dahin können Sie sich ja um den Stuhl kloppen. Bis zum Abendessen ist Daddy wieder zurück, macht bis dahin keinen Kratzer in den Lack. Also Ela, Kathi, viel Spaß!"

Ehe ich mich über die Bezeichnung „Daddy" aufregen konnte, ließ ich mich verzweifelt in den Stuhl des Captains fallen – der übrigens echt unbequem ist. Aber so viele, schöne, blinkende Knöpfe. Uuuuuuiiiii. Ob das ein Schleudersitzaktivierknopf dabei ist? Lustige Vorstellung.

Später erfuhr ich von Kathi, die aus verschiedenen Berichten das Beste ausgesucht hatte, was genau ablief:  
>Unten auf dem Planeten drang die Gruppe noch ungesehen in den Gebäudekomplex ein. Da niemand wusste, wo die Geiseln festgehalten wurden, hatte die da unten sowas wie Ostern. Sucht die Geiseln. Macht auch mal Spaß. Die 15 Geiseln wurden angeblich in 2 Gruppen aufgeteilt. Aber auch unser Außenteam trennte sich, Pavel rannte mit MG rum, um technische Sachen zu machen, die anderen, also Kirk, Pille, Spock und Sulu suchten. Ihr Problem war, dass sie keinen Kontakt herstellen konnten. Deswegen mussten sie sich Treffpunkte ausmachen, wenn was passierte . Doofe Sache. MG und Pavel brauchten aber auch Zeit, das Teil zu finden und zu deaktivieren. Die hatten zwischendurch keine Probleme. Die anderen kaum. Die Probleme hatten wir auf dem Schiff. Denn entgegen aller Behauptungen hatten die Rebellen auch eins.<p>

Nach meiner Schockstarre begann ich an einer Konsole rumzubasteln – das beruhigt mich ungemein. Daraufhin diskutierte Kathi mit mir, dass ich das nicht tun müsse, da ich Captain sei, bla bla blah.

Plötzlich schossen irgendwelche Leute auf uns und durchdrangen die Schilde.

„Was war das!?" rief Kathi während ich mich wieder aufsetzte. (Großer Ruck durch Schuss gegen Schiff, daraus folgt: Ela kippt um.)

„Eine Kugel, Ma'am. Davon hatten sie laut meiner Anzeige nur eine, aber sie haben unser Waffensystem getroffen, wir haben kaum noch Munition, wir können maximal drei Phaserschüsse abfeuern"

Mist. Mein Pieper knurrte. Keenser war anscheinend überfordert. Schiffsrumpf kaputt. Maschinenraum: Chaos.

Ich sprintete los und ließ Kathi zurück.

Ich rutsche ein paar mal aus der Kurve und flog gegen eine Wand – man ist es ja nicht anders gewöhnt. Ich rannte zudem gegen einen graugekleideten Menschen, während ich aus der Kurve flog, der mich dann im Arm hielt, weil ich halb umgefallen bin. Ich starrte einen blauäugigen, rothaarigen Mann an.

„Nicht mal laufen kannste." sagte der mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Na danke.

„Das war pure Absicht." entgegnete ich.

„Ja ja." sagte er ungläubig nickend.

„Ich teste die Rutschfestigkeit meiner Schu.. Fuck! Maschinenraum! Reparieren! Schussloch! Keenser! Muss weg!" sagte ich immer hektischer, riss mich los und rannte.

„Lern mal in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen!" rief er mir lachend hinterher.

Ich murmelte ein paar Schimpfworte in mich herein. Und mir fiel auf: Der Typ aus der Kantine. Schon wieder. Ob Kathi dem auch dauernd über den Weg läuft? Oder kommt nur mir die Ehre zuteil?

Im Maschinenraum angelangt kam ein völlig panischer Keenser auf mich zu und klammerte sich an mein Bein, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich ließ mir alles berichten, was alles kaputt war. Ich hätte ehr fragen sollen, was noch ganz ist – dann wären wir schneller fertig gewesen.

Ich humpelte mit Keenser am Bein richtig Kontrollkonsole – die kontrolliert alle anderen Konsolen im Maschinenraum auf ihre Funktionsfähigkeit.

Mein Stiefel rutschte.

„Keenser? Dürfte ich mein Bein wieder haben?" fragte ich.

Er muckste leise, klammerte sich kurz fester um mein Bein und lies dann schweren Herzens los.

Ich rannte von Katastrophe zu Katastrophe zu totaler Katastrophe. Alles schien kaputt.

Haufenweise Leute rannten an mir vorbei, rannten mich um – immer wieder. Jetzt reicht's.

Ich pfiff laut und sagte ihnen, dass ich nun das Sagen habe. Ich koordinierte. Der da hin. Der dort hin. Der möglichst weit weg. Und Keenser setzte ich an die Kontrollkonsole. Er sollte kontrollieren, ob sie richtig kontrolliert. Wir wollen ihn in seiner Panik ja nicht überfordern.

Plötzlich hörte ich Kathis Stimme.

„Brücke an Maschinenraum, wie siehts da unten aus?" fragte sie.

„Na ja, in drei vier Stunden haben wir vielleicht wieder Photonentorpedos." sagte ich – grob geschätzt.

„Kriegen wir vielleicht jetzt schnell noch ein paar Phaserschüsse?" Sie flehte mich förmlich an..

Ich musste sie enttäuschen. Wir haben nichts. Wir sind so gesehen ein flauschiges Schäfchen umgeben von hungrigen Wölfen.

„Nein, leider nicht" sagte ich ihr.

„Ich brauch eine Möglichkeit, um ihre Schilde zu durchdringen", erinnerte sie – an alle appellierend.

„Wir haben nicht genug Schuss, tut mir leid, Kathi", gab ich zu. Mehr als Wattebällchen können wir nicht schießen. Und selbst die beschützt Pille wie seinen Augapfel.

Kurz überlegte ich, einen Tribble zu holen, zwei Minuten zu warten und dann 150 Tribbles auf das gegnerische Schiff zu schießen. Von Flauschigkeit zerstört.

Kathi riss mich aus meinen Gedanken:

„Wenn wir nun einen gezielten Tachion-Impuls aussenden würden, könnten wir die resultierenden Schildfluktuationen nutzen, um einen Treffer auf die Lebenserhaltungssysteme und die Energieversorgung zu erzielen", führte sie an.

Ich war verwirrt. Wie kommt die auf so was!?

„Das …..könnte klappen" sagte ich sichtlich verwirrt.

„Dann macht das so" - sie legte auf und wir machten uns an die Arbeit...

Währenddessen geschah Folgendes auf dem Planeten:

Sulu schon den Weg zu den anderen gefunden, die mit aller Macht den Raum verteidigten. MG und Pavel arbeiteten an einer Lösung. Als Pavel den Transporterstörstrahl unterbrochen hatte, hatte MG noch keinen Weg gefunden, das Kommunikationssignal wieder herzustellen.

Auf dem Schiff registrierten wir alle nicht, dass wir wieder beamen konnten, ganz einfach weil es nicht angezeigt wurde – ein Anzeigenfehler. Selbst in diesem Jahrtausend noch ein Problem. Wie wäre es mit einer Anzeigenkontrollkonsole? Marktlücke?

Nach Rumwerkeln und Keenser beruhigen machte ich mich zügig auf dem Weg zurück zur Brücke.

Mein Kleid war voller Flecken. Öl, Dreck und so ein Zeug.

Dort angekommen sah ich Kathi – in GELB!

„Schicke Uniform", lachte sie mich an.

Schwarze Stiefel, gelbes Kleid – eine Hummel! Bsssssss..

„Ach,lach doch", meinte sie, „öffnen Sie einen Kanal zum Schiff."

„Sie...Sie...", sagte der Typ auf dem Bildschirm.

Man sieht der dumm aus.

„Sie sehen ja lächerlich aus!" rief ich ihm entgegen.

„Ich finde, Sie haben ein zu großes Ego, Mr Pitt, Sie sind ein Arschloch mit Überwertigkeitskomplexen und anderen Problemen. Sie sollten mal zum Arzt. Oder sich erhängen", schlug ich vor.

Ich wäre eine gute Ärztin.

Ich meine.. Sich erhängen wäre für jede Krankheit ein Mittel. Allheilmittel!

„Spaß beiseite: Sie haben unser Schiff kaputtgemacht, Sie haben meine Crew verletzt..." begann Kathi.

Halt. Pille sagte, bis auf einige blaue Flecke – an mir, weil ich die Kurven nie kriege – ist niemand verletzt.

„Kathi, ich habe mit der Krankenstation gesprochen - niemand wurde verletzt", flüsterte ich ihr zu.

„Na und? Ich versuche, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen und ihm zu drohen!" entgegnete sie.

Drohen? So? Ach wie goldig. Lass das mal Mutti machen..

„Das geht anders" sagte ich.

„Mr Pitt, Sie haben noch genau 5 Sekunden, um sich zu ergeben" meinte ich.

„Sonst beschießen wir ihr Schiff aus allen Rohren", fügte Kathi hinzu

Ich zählte:

„5...4...3...2...1"

„OK, Stopp!", rief Brad.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war echt.. Zum Totlachen.

„Wir werden Sie jetzt in Gewahrsam nehmen. Fahren Sie Ihre Schilde runter und machen Sie sich bereit zum Beamen" erklärte Kathi ihm.

Wir erteilten Befehle, zum Beispiel an die Leute im Beamraum – sie sollen beamen.

Denn die Beamer müssen die Gebeamten in den Beamraum zurückbeamen. Beam, beam, beam, beaaaaaam! (Ich mag das Wort..)

Ich hatte die Brücke für mich, weil Kathi sich wieder umzog. Kein Gelb mehr.

Als alle auf dem Schiff waren, war auch Kathi wieder hier.

„Ich werde mich jetzt in diesen Stuhl setzen", legte Kathi fest.

„Das will ich sehen", meinte ich.

Zeitgleich versuchten wir, uns über die Armlehnen in den Stuhl zu werfen, was darin endete, dass wir beide zur Hälfte auf dem Stuhl saßen und uns kloppten – typisch wir!

Plötzlich schrie jemand aus dem Computer „Beamt uns jetzt rauf!".

Es war Kirk. Die Jungs hatten es geschafft, das Konsolen-Maschinen-Dings zu reparieren! Ahuuu!

Wir liefen dem Captain entgegen – wie kleine Kinder ihrem Papa.

„Na, Mädels, alles ganz entspannt, nicht wahr?" rief uns 'Papa' entgegen, Pille grummelte.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Jim." sagte ich – wir duzen uns schon.. Wow! Bald sind wir Stammtischkumpels und machen High Fives und so.

„O ja, meine Enterprise...Ich bin verliebt. Man gibt einem Captain das Schiff so zurück, wie man es bekommen hat, also muss die Besatzung wieder an die richtigen Stellen, nicht?" lächelte er und tätschelte eine Wand.

Plötzlich fiel Kathi etwas ein.. Was es wohl ist... Oh, Mist.. Das Loch in der Hülle – Lächle, McCoy.. Als ob nichts wäre.

„Kathi, dir weicht die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, bist du krank?", fragte der Captain besorgt.

Plötzlich kapierte er, was war..

„Hast du mein Schiff kaputt gemacht!?"

Wir rannten – so schnell wie noch nie. Fast Warp..

Irgendwie landeten wir in der Kantine.

Drachenfrucht-Saft, om nom nom nom.

Kathi war total fertig und plante bestimmt schon ihre Beerdigung.

Ihr Blick.. Ich musste lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie genervt. Ach, Kathi.

„Du guckst so.. paranoid" antwortete ich ihr.

Während sie mich leicht gestört und Kopf schüttelnd ansah, schneite der komische Rotschopf vorbei.

„Hallo Marelc", flötete ich.

Eigentlich ist er ja schon süß..

„Guten Tag, Lieutenat.", antwortete Marelc.

„Nenn mich doch Ela", bat ich ihn. Nicht so förmlich, Schätzelein.

Kathi merkte, dass sie nicht hier sein wollte..

„Ich geh dann mal...", und weg war sie.

Er und ich starrten und an. Und nun?

Wir musterten uns mit nachdenklicher-bekloppter Miene..

„Also, Marelc.." begann ich..

„Das c ist an der falschen Stelle.." sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Macrel?" meinte ich fragend.

„Immer noch."

„Cmarel?"

„Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?"

„Mcarel!"

„Kein Wunder, dass das Schiff ein Loch hat.."

Ich trat ihn gegen das Schienbein.

„Nicht meine Schuld!"

„Dann die von der komischen da, die jetzt weg ist."

Ich trat nochmals. Doller.

„AUA!" er fasste sich ans Bein.

„Marcel?" fragte ich ihn.

„Na geht doch!" sagte er, noch immer sein Bein haltend.

„Also.. Marelc.." sagte ich, um ihn zu ärgern. Er guckte böse. Ich lachte und seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. „Spaß.. Marcel. Was machst du hier bei der Sternenflotte – außer über die Sternenflotte schimpfen?"

Er holte tief Luft... Oh oh.. ein Geständnis? Ist er etwa ein Terrorist. Von John Harrison, oder wie der hieß – hier Khan dings.. Ach, ich hasse Geschichte – ausgebildet?

Dann sagte er:  
>„Ich bin Elektroniker. Wurde hier her versetzt – keine Ahnung warum. Ich habe mich aber geweigert. Dennoch bin ich hier. Habe mich weiter geweigert. Nun bin ich zur Strafe Tischabwischer.. Aber Grau ist besser als rot!"<p>

Ich schaute an mir runter.. Ich muss ihm Recht geben..

Huch, da sind Ölflecken auf meiner Uni...

„Und was machst du hier?"

Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.. Dann begriff ich und erzählte, dass ich durch meinen Bruder auf die Enterprise kam – Familienzusammenführung, oder so – und nun im Maschinenraum unter dem Kommando von Kathis Bruder arbeite.

Wir erzählten und erzählten..

Nach gefühlter, kurzer Zeit sagte Marcel:  
>„So. Ich muss mal wieder arbeiten. Ich bin ja nicht wie du und kann den ganzen Tag nur rumsitzen und muss nur zwei, drei Schrauben festziehen.."<p>

Gerade, als ich zum Konter ansetzen wollte, ging er winkend weg.

Ich winkte geistesabwesend zurück.

Dann bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass Kathi, Scotty und Pavel in die Kantine kamen.

„Hey, na, wo warst du, Kathi?" begrüßte ich sie.

„Kein gutes Thema" grummelte sie. „Wie lief's mit Marelc?"

„Er heißt Marcel" erklärte ich ihr.

„Gut, und habt ihr ein Date?" fragte sie neugierig.

Klar.. Wir treffen uns auf Chronos. Geheime Verabredung. Und damit es spannend und prickelnd ist, gleich auf feindlichem Gebiet – sorgt für den richtigen Kick...

„Vielleicht.." sagte ich, hoffentlich, ohne Rot zu werden.

„Ich freu mich für dich." lachte Kathi mich an.

Pavel unterhielt sich unterdessen mit seinem Mentor über die Veträglichkeit einer bestimmten Kapazität von Tachionstrahlen unseres Schildes und die Folgen einer Überdosis derer. Ich stieg mit ein – 'n Ründchen rumdiskutieren.

Kathi trank ihren Saft und streichelte ihren Tribble Jim.

Tage vergingen. Kathi mied die Brücke – bestimmt wegen des Loches in der Hülle..

Ich streuselte durch das Schiff.. Werte vergleichen. Meinen Tribble Alex einfangen (dafür, dass er keine Beine hat, ist er ganz schön flink..). Protokolle hin und her tragen.


	11. Kapitel 11: Ein Tribble zum Glück

Eines Tages war ich mal wieder auf Tribble-Jagd. (Er war schon seit Tagen verschwunden...)

Ich lief leicht gebückt durch die Flure und rief:  
>„Alex.. Alex.. Komm mein Kleiner.. Komm.. Na komm, du blödes Fellknäul...A.."<p>

Ich blickte auf ein Paar Schuhe.

Irgendwer lacht leise..

Ich schielte nach oben – Marcel.

„Da gibt es nix zu lachen.." grummelte ich.

„Oh doch.. Kontrollierst du, ob sie richtig geputzt haben?"

„Nein.. Ich suche Alex.."

„Und 'Alex' ist so klein?"

„Nein.. Arrgh.. Er ist ein Tribble.."

„Tribble?" Marcel starrte mich verwirrt an.

„Kleines Knäul. Nur aus Fell. Plüschig. Frisst alles..?"  
>Er überlegte kurz und holte dann was hinter seinem Rücken vor – einen Eimer.<p>

Ich starrte ihn an, als sei er durchgeknallt.

„Ich suche einen Tribble.. Keinen Eimer.. TR-I-BB-LE.. T – r – i ..." sagte ich genervt.

Er unterbrach mich und drückte mir den Eimer vor den Bauch.

Darin kreuchte und fleuchte mein Alex.

Ich nahm ihn heraus und freute mich.

„Wo hast du den gefunden?" sagte ich grinsend.

„Er hat sich über die Spaghetti-Vorräte der Kantine hergemacht. Tribbles scheinen Hackbällchen zu lieben." erklärte er.

Ich war voller Freude. Endlich mein Alex wieder da.

Ich fiel vor Gefühlsüberwältigung Marcel und den Hals.

Als ich wieder los ließ, schaute dieser leicht entsetzt und etwas überfordert drein.

„Ich, ehm.. Ja.. Ehm.. Euhmmm.. Ja..."

„Danke." sagte er grinsend, nahm dem Eimer und stupste mich im Vorübergehen noch einmal mit dem Arm an.

Ich grinste – knallrot im Gesicht..

Ich ging in mein Quartier. Ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und schwärmte vor mich hin.. Alex schnurrte auf meinem Bauch..

Abends trafen Susan, Kathi und ich uns zum .. Wahrscheinlich aus Pulver und Paste zusammengebastelt.. Schmeckt besser als es aussieht.

Am Rand sah ich Marcel an die Wand gelehnt und lächelte verlegen in mein Essen. Susan und Kathi bekamen nichts davon mit – sie waren all zu sehr damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, wie man das Schnitzel zusammengemengt hat..

Später kam noch MG dazu und wir redeten über Technik und Sachen, die man erfinden könnte..

Als wir fertig waren, unterhielten wir uns noch eine Weile.

Marcel holte unterdessen unsere Tabletts ab und wischte den Tisch sauber.

Er steckte mir einen Zettel zu: 'Freitagabend? Liebe Grüße Marelc/Macrel/Cmarel/Mcarel/Marcel'.

Ich lächelte den Zettel an.. Und nickte ihm Freude strahlend zu.

Die Stunden vergingen. Gegen zehn stellten wir Mädels fest, dass wir langsam schlafen sollten..

Wir schlunzten in unsere Quartiere – der nächste Tag könnte stressig werden.

Im Bett las ich noch einen Brief von meinen Eltern.. ((KOMMENTARE VON MIR))

'Hallo, Ela!

Liebe Grüße von der Erde! Wir hoffen, es geht dir gut dort oben und dass du deinen Bruder nicht allzu sehr ärgerst. Der hat schon ohne dein Generve genug Falten und graue Haare.

Haus und Garten stehen noch (bei dem Talent deines Vaters ist das durchaus ein Wunder..). ((PAPA HATTE SCHON MAL DEN GARTEN IN DIE LUFT GEJAGT.. SYLVESTER UND SO..))

Ich habe jetzt neue Rezepte! Das einzige Problem ist nur, dass hier zu wenige Mäuler sind, die das ganze Zeug essen – dein Vater wird noch fett.

Eurem Hund 'Batter' geht es gut ((DER NAME STAMMT VON PILLE. ER LIEBTE DAMALS BUTTER.. HAT ABER IMMER DIE ENGLISCHE AUSSPRACHE BEVORZUGT..)). Er hat zwar erneut mein ganzes Blumenbeet zerstört, aber nun ja..

Bitte schreib mal wieder, meine Kleine.

Und lass das Schiff ganz! Du hast ja das Talent deines Vater geerbt – und die pyromanische Veranlagung..

Schreib bald zurück! Und bring auch Leonard dazu, mal zu schreiben. Wir werden schon in der Lage sein, seine Doktorenschrift zu identifizieren, notfalls suchen wir uns einen Dolmetscher für Hieroglyphen.

Küsschen

Mama und Papa'

Ach, Mama.. Als würde ich das Schiff beschädi.. Oh, Mist.. Egal.. Müssen sie nicht wissen.. Das war alles Pitts Schuld!

Ich schrieb mir eine Merk-Notiz in mein Pad:  
>'Mama schreiben. Pille nötigen.'<p>

Reicht.

Danach schlief ich ein.


	12. Kapitel 12: Test? Wie ein Test?

Mein Wecker piepste. Ich hatte zwar Spätschicht, also ab um 2, aber dennoch wollte ich früh raus. Aufräumen! Ahuuu.. Das hasste ich schon auf der Erde.. Ich hab immer alles unter's Bett geschubst und Mama hat das irgendwann herausgefunden und Papa beautragt, ein Brett davorzunageln. Tja.. Das habe ich immer abgenommen und dennoch alles drunter geschubst, dann das Brett wieder davor gemacht.. Pille lachte, Mama war sauer und Papa war stolz, dass ich nicht dumm bin. Normales Familienleben.

Ich räumte dreckige Wäsche ein (ich muss mal wieder waschen...), entstaubte Fotos... räumte Bücher ein.. Entfernte Wollmäuse..

Wollmäuse? Halt. Wo ist Alex!? Och nö.. Nicht schon wieder... Ich sollte ihm einen Chip implantieren lassen.. Blödes Vieh.. Schon das fünfte mal in den letzten drei Tagen.. Egal.. Vielleicht findet er sich schon wieder.. Oder löst einen intergalaktischen Krieg aus.. Eins von beiden wird's sein.

Ich ging an der Krankenstation vorbei – okay, nicht vorbei. Ich wollte zu Leonard.

Als ich fast an der Tür war, hörte ich meinen Bruder schreien:

„Verdammt, ich bin Arzt und kein Drogendealer!"

Woraufhin ein Rothemd an mir vorbeirannte und ein Klemmbrett hinterherflog.

Ich nahm das Brett und ging rein.

„Ich sagte dir schon einmal, ich verkaufe keine Medikamente an kleine verlogene... Oh Ela, du bist es.. Hab dich mit so einem dummen Rothemd verwechselt, der immer will, dass ich ihm Medikamente in unnormal großen Mengen aushändige.." meinte Leonard.

Na danke.. Dumm!?

„Dumm? Hallo? Ich trage auch Rot."

„Was dir auch ungemein gut steht.." versuchte er sich zu retten.

„Rutsch nicht aus, Schleimer..."

„Was willst du?"

„Zwei Dinge. Nummer eins. Schreib mal Mama. Sie vermisst dich."

„Ich mag schreiben nicht..." entgegnete er mir trotzig.

„Mir egal!? Schreib ihr.." forderte ich ihn auf.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein"

„DOCH!"

„Neijen!"

„Doch-en!"

… Es ging eine viertel Stunde so weiter. Wie früher.

„JA! GUT! Ich schreib ja.. Nervensäge." sagte er endlich.

Ha. Gewonnen!

„Was wolltest du noch?"

Hä? Wollte ich denn noch was? Achso ja!

„Hast du meinen Tribble gesehen?" wollte ich wissen.

„Guck mal in die Kühltruhe dort." sagte er trocken.

Ich war total entsetzt. Alex? Als Versuchstribble?

Ich haue mehrmals auf Pille ein..

„Wie kannst du meinen A..."

„Ruhig. War ein Scherz." sagte er lachend.

„Du bist ein Arsch.."

„Mit Leib und Seele."

„Zweiteres bezweifle ich.."

„Ey.." sagte er beleidigt – und ich ging.

Blöder Bruder..

Ich ging frühstücken..

Kaffee – oder so etwas ähnliches.

Brot – oder so etwas ähnliches.

Nutella – oder so etwas.. euh ne.. Ekelig.. Bah.. Weg damit..

Ich legte auch das Brot zurück und schnappte mir eine Schüssel mit Müsli.

Vulcanische Obstmischung. (Was mir eigentlich Bedenken bereiten sollte, da Vulcan zerstört wurde..)

Dann kam Kathi.

Wie immer mit Jim. Seit wann ist Jim so fett? Halt..

„Ich hab was für dich" sagte sie.

Sie setzte ein weiteres Knäul auf den Tisch. Alex!?

„Alex...wo hast du das Mistvieh gefunden? Bist übrigens gut drauf, dafür, dass es morgens ist"

Was wahr ist.. Sie ist sehr launisch – früh, immer. Dings. Morgenmuffelchen.

„Alex kroch auf mich zu, als ich in den Lift gegangen bin" erläuterte sie mir.

Diesmal also im Lift.. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke, oder wie? Ich musterte das fellige Etwas, das sich grad über mein Müsli hermachte. Iss ruhig. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich mehr als Kaffee zum Leben bräuchte..

„Morgen ist der Tag des großen Testes", erinnerte ich Kathi.

Ein Allgemeinwissenstest für alle an Bord befindlichen Personen..

„Wann triffst du dich mal mit Marcel?", fragte sie – um vom Thema abzulenken – wahrscheinlich.

„Morgen Abend" antwortete ich ihr..

Apropos Marcel.. Wo ist er? Hat er noch keine Schicht? Leicht enttäuscht sah ich mich um und wandte mich dann wieder meinem Kaffee zu..

„Du musst dann also ohne mich auskommen. Lauf nicht gegen Wände" ermahnte ich Kathi.

Mein herzallerliebstes Brüderchen hat mir nämlich verraten, dass sie mal gegen die Glastür ihrer Station gelaufen ist..

Aber ich bin nicht besser.. Ich renne gegen Türen, Wände, Scheiben, Tische, Stühle, Regale, Menschen, Klingonen, Vulkanier, Androiden, …

„Ich werd mich anstrengen. Vielleicht rekrutiere ich MG ab, um auf mich aufzupassen. Sollen wir dann Alex Babysitten?", bot sie mir an.

Wäre ganz gut.. So ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ihn den nächsten Tag suchen zu müssen, geringer als sonst.

„Oh, das wäre toll! Würdest du das machen?" sagte ich ihr – begeistert von ihrem Angebot – Tribblesitting!

„Alex ist doch ein netter Tribble, das mach ich schon", bestätigte sie und kraulte Alex.

„Alex und nett? Der rennt immer weg. Marcel hat ihn auch schon mal aufgesammelt", erzählte ich – leicht genervt.

„Kommt Pavel eigentlich aus Moskau?", fragte Kathi urplötzlich und völlig aus dem Kontext.

„Nein, aus Sibirien, irgendsoein Kaff da." antwortete ich ihr mit komischem Blick.

Kraschni..Kraschnofly..Kraschnfovehrgfcnbeiuwzk – keine Ahnung.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" erkundigte ich mich.

Sie stocherte nur in ihrem Essen rum und Alex schaut anscheinend schon gebannt darauf und hoffte, etwas zu ergattern.. Verfressen ist kein Ausdruck – Junge, bald kann ich dich rumrollen..

Eine Antwort bekam ich nicht.


End file.
